Lα bodα dε мi мεjoя αмigo
by Kenniana
Summary: Te has dado cuenta que lo que sientes por él no es simple amistad, ¿que harás?. Lo que sentías por tu amiga no ha muerto, ahí sigue, pero y tu prometida?, ¿que sientes por ella?. La llegada de ella a tan solo unos días de tu boda, ¿que puede pasar?.Cap.10
1. 5 días ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo – Fic **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**Cap. 1- 5 días **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- Lo amo Tsunade-sama!, lo amo!... se que fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo, pero…

- Sakura, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? – interrumpió la rubia antes de que la pelirrosa le volviera a dar sus justificaciones del por que no le había hecho caso al ojiazul en su momento, pronto la pelirrosa empezó a llorar nuevamente por esa situación tan amarga que atravesaba en ese preciso instante – Sakura… él se va a casar! – recordó la senin con un aire de tristeza en cada una de sus palabras al ver en ese estado tan deplorable a su alumna

- lo se… - dijo tristemente

- me duele mucho verte así… no se que puedo hacer por ti – comentó la rubia después de dar un suspiro cansado

- Tsunade-sama… por que la vida es así conmigo!, por que precisamente ahora que se va a casar me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin él? – preguntó sin entenderse a sí misma

- Sakura... dime una cosa – pronunció la rubia llamando la atención de la pelirrosa – lo amas por que ahora él es Hokage? – preguntó sabiendo como en tiempos remotos, su alumna se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, por el estatus o por lo que era alguien – o… lo amas por que verdaderamente lo sientes – a completó para que la pelirrosa no se sintiera ofendida por su cuestionamiento

- se que en toda mi vida eh sido una chica superficial pero… yo no me entendía, hasta que me di cuenta que los celos que tenía hacia ellos cuando los veía juntos iban más allá de celos fraternales… y eso era por que en verdad lo amaba… y ahora que se van a casar, se que lo perderé para siempre y yo no quiero Tsunade-sama!, no quiero!... pensé que viniendo al país del Arroz con usted lo olvidaría pero… hoy me doy cuenta que no – respondió muy desesperada la ojijade

Por otro lado, la rubia analizaba lo dicho por su alumna, no sabía perfectamente que decirle pues veía su desesperación, tristeza y desamor en su semblante sobrio, veía como estaba con la cabeza agachada, resignándose a perder al amor de su vida; y se preguntó si haría bien en aconsejarla… pronto un recuerdo invadió su mente, aquel en que el rubio decía amar a la ojijade…

- y que haces aquí maldita sea!! – exclamó muy furiosa la rubia – ve por él Sakura!, ve a Konoha y no permitas que se case!, si verdaderamente lo amas como dices, lucha por él hasta en las últimas consecuencias!! – animó la senin

- p-pero Tsunade-sama! – exclamó muy contrariada la ojijade

- que esperas Sakura! – dijo la rubia para que su alumna entendiera el significado de sus palabras

- pero… y si le hago daño a ella? – dudosamente preguntó ante aquella situación, pues alguien tendría que salir perdiendo ante aquel triangulo

- será tu decisión Sakura… ahí tendrás que elegir entre tu felicidad o la de ella… - comentó la rubia sabiendo a que conllevaba toda acción

- tiene razón… lucharé por él hasta en las últimas consecuencias!... – dijo la ojijade más convencida - gracias Tsunade-sama! – exclamó antes de salir de aquella habitación

_- solo espero no haberme equivocado… -_ pensó la rubia al ver salir a su alumna de ahí, dispuesta a luchar por lo que ella más amaba

O o Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ o O

- Naru… - llamó la ojiperla para obtener toda la atención del rubio

- que pasa amor? - preguntó un tanto intrigado el rubio al ser llamado por su prometida

- etto… s-solo quiero saber algo - dijo mientras juntaba los dedos índices de sus manos para controlar sus nervios mientras dirigía la mirada hacia otra parte - y… q-quiero que seas muy s-sincero conmigo… - pronunció decididamente al encararlo para no perder detalle de lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle

- dime pequeña - dijo el rubio dejando el papeleo de lado para aproximarse a la ojiperla; pues ella había interrumpido en su oficina

- e-estás seguro que te quieres c-casar conmigo? - preguntó dudosamente al tener al rubio de frente mirándola de una forma incrédula al escuchar su pregunta, pronto aquella facción cambió para dar paso a una sonrisa

- claro que si! - respondió - aún lo dudas? - cuestionó falsamente ofendido con ella

- e-es que… b-bueno… durante mucho tiempo e-estuviste enamorado d-de…

- Hina… - interrumpió el rubio antes de que la ojiperla terminara con su frase mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla sonrojada para empezar a acariciarle - eso ya pasó… si?... además solo faltan cinco días para nuestra boda, no entiendo por que estás empezando a dudar… - comentó muy conmovido al notar la inquietud de su pronto esposa

- p-pero…

- sshh… - soltó para que su prometida no dijera más mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo para darle un tierno beso sobre los labios - _"no trates de engañar a la chica Naruto!, ella no se lo merece… además que lo intuye!, y muy bien…" - _le dijo el Kyubi en su interior - _calla maldito zorro!, no te pedí tu opinión -_ replicó el rubio mentalmente mientras besaba a la ojiperla - _"bueno!, como quieras… solo te diré que a la larga le harás mucho daño a la pobre chiquilla" -_ comentó el zorro dejando muy confundido al rubio que paró de inmediato el beso que le estaba dando a su futura esposa, de una forma un tanto brusca

- q-que pasa Naruto? - cuestionó la ojiperla al no entender la reacción del ojiazul

- es que… me acordé que tengo que terminar de sellar algunos pergaminos… si no te importa, me gustaría terminar con eso! - contestó muy apenado de poner "el trabajo como Hokage" de escusa

- bien… solo vine a traerte tu obento - dijo extendiéndole aquella bandeja de comida que le había preparado con sumo cuidado

- gracias… - contestó con una sonrisa mientras lo recibía

O o Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ o O

- … _no Naruto!, no pienso perderte!!, no a ti!... ya perdía a Sasuke en su momento, pero tu no Naruto!... se que sientes lo mismo que yo… solo espérame! -_ pensaba la pelirrosa mientras saltaba de rama en rama para llegar a Konoha - _se que del país del Arroz a Konoha se hace tres días… pero si apresuro el paso… podré llegar en un día y más si llevo conmigo las píldoras del soldado!_ - se decía sin parar de saltar

.

.

.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Cap.2 Reencuentro_

_._

_._

_._

_Hoooolaaaaa aquí Kenni reportándose!!!... si ya se!... dirán: ¿otro fic? O.o jejejej XD sipi pero este será muy diferente a los otros que eh hecho! Y saben por que?? O.O… bueno!, por que simplemente seré NEUTRAL, sip, haré esta historia como pienso que podría terminar el anime Naruto, o sea que dejaré de lado el NH para poderme enfocar un poco en el NS muajajajajajajaja seeeee soy cruel!!!!! muajajajjaja XD (ustedes creen que yo soy cruel? XD) en fin! También un dato curioso de este fic será que ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO EN RELACIÓN AL MUNDO NINJA!!! XD… aparte que hará muchas cosas y sorpresas… ah!, y si!, si alguien piensa que este fic es muy parecido a una película… sip!, agarré la situación de esa película =3, la verdad le daría los créditos pero no me acuerdo como se llama, si se llama igual que el fic pues en horabuena! Pero sinó, ojalá y alguien me ayude a recordar jajajaja XD… pero no es una adaptación, solo agarré la situación más nada está dicho y menos se parecerá °w° amm… me entendieron? Por que yo no jijijij XD_

_Y bueno, ustedes saben como soy, yo me muevo por las olas XD a esto me refiero que NO TODO ESTÁ DICHO, si me piden que haga este fic NS yo lo haré (aunque creo que no me lo van a pedir) jajajajajajajaja en fin! solo decía (pero se que habrá quien me diga see ponle NS para darle más sabor al fic) y si por lo menos uno me lo pide mujajajajaja yo lo haré XD así que ya saben  
_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**_

_Si no quieren ver sufrir a su personaje favoritooo... en fin!, los personajes son de mi buen amigo Masashi Kishimoto, solo los utilizo para mis planes maquiavélicos muajajaja XD no es cierto!! XD Ah! Y si hay faltas de ortografía… SON GRATISSS!!!! Jajajaja =3_

_**OK!, SI **__**NO**__** QUIEREN CONTI, ENTONCES **__**NO**__** DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	2. Reencuentro ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo - fic**

**Cap. 2 -Reencuentro**

La pelirrosa iba tan deprisa que pudo lograr su objetivo; después de un día pudo llegar a su aldea natal, no perdió mucho tiempo y se encaminó directo a la torre del Hokage, donde seguramente estaría la persona a quien ella tanto ansiaba ver para ponerle en claro sus sentimientos hacia él

Muchos de los que habitaban en Konoha se preguntaban por la presencia de la chica, muchos se decían que tal vez le había pasado algo a la anterior Hokage, y otros tantos murmuraban que tal vez ella estaría ahí por la boda de su mejor amigo… más nadie se imaginaba alo que había llegado la chica

Ino Yamanaka se había encargado de los arreglos florales que debieran de ir en la ceremonia de bodas de sus dos amigos, había ido a casa de Ten-ten para ponerla al tanto de los últimos detalles para sus arreglos personales, pues ambas serían las madrinas de dicha boda

- Sakura? - cuestionó muy confundida de verla pasar sin que esta se percatara de su presencia - Hola! - saludó muy efusiva mientras abrazaba a su amiga de antaño - que haces aquí!, vienes por la invitación a boda, cierto! - preguntó lo más lógico que le pasaba por esos momentos

- Ino - dijo la pelirrosa sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pues escuchar la palabra "boda" no hacía otra cosa más que dolerle profundamente en el corazón al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder si no intervenía pronto - no! - respondió seriamente a lo que a la rubia se le deformó la sonrisa - de hecho vine a impedir esa boda! - dijo empezando a caminar, dejando a una rubia muy confundida

- que? - soltó después de reaccionar ante el impacto de esas palabras - Sakura!, que estas diciendo? - cuestionó tomándola del brazo para detenerla y que le explicara el significado de dichas palabras

- luego te cuento Ino! - exclamó fastidiada de que alguien se interpusiera en su camino

- Sakura! - llamó la rubia

- tengo que hablar con Naruto - contestó - luego te cuento vale! - dijo para dejar a la rubia más calmada

- ok!, pero me cuentas! - gritó viendo a su amiga alejarse

Oo_oO

Como todos los días, Hinata Hyuga le llevaba el desayuno a su prometido, el cual ella había preparado con mucho cuidado y con gran satisfacción al saber que a su novio le agradaba esos pequeños detalles que ella podía hacer por él…

Y como todos los días el rubio la había recibido con mucho cariño y con una gran sonrisa; pues aquella chica se preocupaba más de lo normal por él… y como todos los días la había tomado de desprevenida para sentarla encima de él y así poderle robar un beso…

- Naruto! - exclamó la pelirrosa muy desesperada mientras abría la puerta de un gran golpe… pronto quedó hecha una pieza de piedra al ver al rubio en esa posición con… -_ ella -_ pensó muy celosa

- Sakura! - exclamó el rubio separándose rápidamente de Hinata - Hola! - saludó muy alegre de ver a aquella chica ahí - pero… que haces aquí? - cuestionó muy incrédulo, pues no se esperaba a que ella llegara ese día - dime, le pasó algo a Tsunade-obachan? - preguntó muy preocupado

- b-buenos días… Sakura-san - saludó cortésmente la ojiperla

- Hinata… - soltó no muy gustosa de verla ahí, pues sus planes se le habían caído con aquella presencia inoportuna - buenos días - contestó haciendo una falsa sonrisa de agrado

- y bien? - cuestionó otra vez el rubio al no obtener respuesta de su amiga - a que debemos tu visita? - dijo sonriéndole sin poder ocultar la emoción que le provocaba verla ahí

- ummm… no ha pasado nada! - respondió sin más, pero pudo notar la alegría del rubio al verla - por cierto… no me vas a saludar como es debido baka! - dijo muy feliz mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo

- también me da gusto verte! - contestó el rubio mientras correspondía dicho abrazo

Oo_oO

Las horas no pasaran de en balde… el rubio había llevado a ambas chicas a tomar algo en algún puestecillo de la aldea para conversar más a gusto con su amiga de antaño… entre platica y platica, la ojiperla se sentía no encajar en las conversaciones que ellos sostenían… pues tantos recuerdos alegres y tristes, bromas y situaciones bochornosas que habían compartido juntos… simplemente no era en su tiempo

Había intentado entrar en dicha conversación, pero sus intentos habían fallado al ser ignorada olímpicamente por ambos, pues siempre que hacía un comentario, la pelirrosa se dedicaba a comentar otras cosas, haciendo más llevadera la conversación entre ella y el rubio…

- … y como has estado? - soltó derrepente la pelirrosa acaparando toda la atención de la Hyuga, pues lo que respondiera su prometido también abarcaría lo vivido con ella

- muy bien… no me quejo - respondió despreocupado el rubio, mientras que a la ojiperla un semblante triste la embargó, pues se esperaba una respuesta como "estoy muy feliz, pronto me casaré" o "muy bien!, más feliz que nunca…" pero no dicha respuesta, y pronto se preguntó en qué había fallado…

- y Sai? - cuestionó la pelirrosa mientras le daba un trago a su bebida

- es líder de un escuadrón Ambu - respondió el rubio imitando la acción de la ojijade

- oh valla!… todo ah cambiado! - exclamó muy asombrada

- si!, y no es por que yo sea Hokage verdad?, pero eh sabido llevar muy bien mi puesto! - bromeó muy orgullos de sí mismo haciendo reír a la pelirrosa

- jajaja si como no? - soltó entre risas

- oye! - exclamó el rubio falsamente molesto

Mientras ellos se dedicaban a reír y a recordar…

Junto al rubio estaba sentada la ojiperla esperando a que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta que no era un dibujo pintado sobre la pared del local… se cuestionaba _que era lo que debía de hacer_, si tendría que irse de ahí sin decir nada o decirle a su prometido que no estaba a gusto… pronto un pensamiento acaparó su mente… _lo mejor sería irse de ahí, sin decir nada, para no molestar a su prometido…_

.

.

.

_Continuará..._

_Proximo capitulo: "Él no es así conmigo" _

_Hooolaaaa! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, enserio que me animan a seguirle con la conti… amm… bueno a petición de muchos ya está la pareja de el final XD, así que ya sabrán que pareja será pero… pero… pero… dije que si por lo menos uno me pedía NS lo haría… y a petición de muchos (por no decir la mayoría) así será! :3 muajajaj muchos ya sacaron conclusiones antes de tiempo! Pero les aseguro que aunque las ideas que dan son geniales… no será así muajajajaja_

_Y bueno para que no odien a Sakura abogaré que : Una chica por amor, es capaz de cualquier cosa… (O.O yo dije eso? Siiii! No me maten X_X); y bueno para Hina: recuerden que antes de obtener la verdadera felicidad, hay que sufrir … mientras mayor sea el sufrimiento, mayor será la felicidad…. Muajajajaja XD _

_Ya saben!, los personajes son de mi buen sensei Masashi Kishimoto… ah! Y las faltas de ortografía son Gratis! Por que no me dio tiempo de revisar! -_- (cuando! ¬¬*)_

_Okis! Me despido! Y si ustedes quieren la conti más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, entonces dejen reviews! =3_

_**Pero si ustedes NO quieren conti, entonces No dejen reviews XD**_


	3. El no es así conmigo ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo - Fic**

**Cap. 3 "Él no es así conmigo"**

Junto al rubio estaba sentada la ojiperla esperando a que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta que no era un dibujo pintado sobre la pared del local… se cuestionaba _que era lo que debía de hacer_, si tendría que irse de ahí sin decir nada o decirle a su prometido que no estaba a gusto… pronto un pensamiento acaparó su mente… _lo mejor sería irse de ahí, sin decir nada, para no molestar a su prometido…_

El rubio estaba muy entretenido hablando amenamente con la pelirrosa, pero un movimiento hizo que se percatara de que ya no tenía a su lado a la ojiperla, sino que salía de aquel puesto

- Hinata? - llamó el rubio, más sin embargo la Hyuga no había hecho caso, más bien no lo había escuchado - Sakura, disculpa pero tengo que salir, ahora vuelvo - dijo saliendo de ahí para dar alcance a la ojiperla

- si… no hay problema! - respondió despreocupadamente su amiga mientras daba otro sorbo a su bebida

…Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- Hinata espera! - dijo el rubio deteniéndola del brazo

- q-que pasa Naruto? - contestó muy nerviosa al saberse descubierto, pues no se esperaba a que él se percatara de su salida

- estas enojada o algo así? - preguntó no sabiendo a que se debía el que su prometida se fuera sin avisarle

- no Naruto - respondió tristemente para después dar un suspiro, pues sin duda su rubio no se había dado cuenta de cómo la ignoraba olimpicamente, y en cierta forma, si estaba molesta, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta

- entonces?, por que te ibas así sin despedirte? - cuestionó un tanto enfadado pues aunque quería, no lograba entenderla del todo

- no es nada… s-solo me siento un poco cansada - mintió esperando a que su prometido no le cuestionara más y que no se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba el hecho de que le hiciera más caso a su antiguo amor que a ella

- segura?, no estarás celosa de Sakura… verdad? - cuestionó incrédulamente el rubio, haciendo que un aura de tristeza embargara el corazón de la ojiperla

- n-no - contestó y sin más volvió a caminar

- espera! - exclamó el rubio tomándola nuevamente del brazo - si estas enojada!, dime por que, por que yo no entiendo! - y era verdad, al rubio se le dificultaba mucho entender a su prometida esa noche; por su parte, la ojiperla solo dio un suspiro melancólico al saber que su despistado rubio no se había dado cuenta que la falta de atención que le otorgaba al estar al lado de _ella, _provocaba que se sintiera _"celosa"_

- y-ya te dije que no e-estoy enojada - replicó la ojiperla sin voltearse, pues si se volteaba seguramente el rubio notaría la inmensa tristeza que tenía, pero el rubio la volteó haciendo que su alma quedara en descubierto

- Hina… que tienes - al verla en ese estado, hizo que su corazón se estremeciera y que se maldiciera internamente por provocarle fuera lo que fuera a su prometida, solo por estar cerca de su amiga… pero esque no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir todos esos sentimientos confusos hacia su amiga, no podía evitar estar nuevamente alucinado por _ella_

- nada… - su prometida había interrumpido en sus pensamientos… verle aquel rostro tan triste, en cierta forma lo conmovió; el rubio la tomó de la cara y la acercó a él

- no entiendo que es lo que pasa… - si dijo más para sí que para ella, pero pronto recapacitó en lo que estaba apunto de decirle - si estás celosa de Sakura, no debería de estarlo… recuerda que me voy a casar contigo - dijo melancólicamente - y nada me gustaría más que Sakura fuera nuestra madrina de bodas! - exclamó fingiendo una sonrisa despreocupante

- entiendo - contestó la Hyuga analizando lo dicho por el rubio

- te quiero! - dijo él depositándole un sutil beso sobre sus labios

- y… e-ella aceptará ser nuestra madrina? - cuestionó sintiéndose más calmada

- nose… apenas se lo iba a preguntar, pero tu saliste y… bueno… - mintió para despreocupar a la ojiperla, quizás era la primera vez que le mentía pero aquello lo ameritaba

- jeje bueno… entonces que haces aquí?, ve con ella y luego me cuentas! - respondió la Hyuga con una sonrisa cálida para animarlo a regresar con su amiga

- pero…

- anda ve! - dijo nuevamente, ganándose un "_Gracias_" y un "_te vas con cuidado_" en forma de susurro por parte del rubio mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, para después salir de ahí y encontrarse nuevamente con su amiga

La Hyuga suspiró al verlo alejarse, pronto continuó su camino de regreso a casa, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que eso no estaba bien, de hecho extrañamente se sentía muy preocupada por su situación, y pronto recordó unas anécdotas de su vida… de su niñez y juventud como chunnin, recordando así el "gran amor" que su prometido le profesaba a su amiga en tiempos antaños…

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

- ya regresé! - anunció el rubio al sentarse al lado de su amiga; después de despedir a su prometida

- valla!, pensé que no llegarías! - se burló la pelirrosa al hacerle notar que se había tardado en su cometido

- que dices Sakura-chan!, ya estoy aquí! - replicó infantilmente como antes lo hacía cuando ambos eran compañeros de equipo

- si eso veo! - respondió sarcásticamente la ojijade, pero pronto notó que ya estaban solos y una duda se le cruzó por la cabeza, haciendo uso de ella para cuestionar a su amigo - Naruto… como que tu noviecita te absorbe mucho el tiempo no?, dime… no te sientes asfixiado con ella? - preguntó astutamente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos para ver si mentía o no en su respuesta

- como? - aquella pregunta hecha por su amiga, lo había desconcertado notoriamente

- si baka!, noto que ella no te deja ni respirar!, está de aquí para allá, o donde quiera que tu estés!… solo me preguntaba... si no estabas harto de esto - dijo cruelmente esperando una confirmación de lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo…

- jajaja… nada de eso Sakura-chan!, disfruto estar con ella, es una buena mujer y…

- la amas? - interrumpió antes de que él siguiera en su respuesta; aquella pregunta hizo que el rubio dejara de reí y empezara a titubear con lo que diría

- yo…

- entiendo - dijo la pelirrosa notando la indecisión de su amigo - sabes?, si yo fuera tu novia por lo menos si te dejaría respirar por el día - comentó en forma de broma - pero por las noches no te salvarías - terminó por a completar seguida de una sonrisa un tanto provocativa… quizás era el Sake, o quizás solo quería jugar con él, se dijo internamente el rubio, mientras pensaba en lo que le contestaría, pues si bien él sabía que aquellos sentimientos aún no habían muerto, o quizás solo los estaba malinterpretando… pero aún así fuera lo uno o lo otro… aquello solo lograba confundirlo más

- ah!, sí? - optó por seguirle el juego a su amiga, obsequiándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras

- si! - se limitó a contestar la ojijade y pronto tomó una de las manos del rubio que estaban sobre la mesa, acción que hizo que el ojiazul se sorprendiera mucho y que un color carmín salieran de sus mejillas

- S-Sakura… - susurró al sentí el tacto de la mano de su amiga sobre la de él mientras que su mirada jade se clavaba en él

- ya me olvidaste? - preguntó tristemente

- a q-que te refieres? - contestó nerviosamente, no sabiendo que hacer o responder ante el cuestionamiento de su amiga

- a lo que escuchaste! - se limitó a responder la ojijade

- yo… - no sabía que responderle, o más bien si… pero ¿era el momento oportuno?, ¿en verdad le confesaría sus sentimientos?, se cuestionaba -_ ¿acaso le dirás lo que sientes, a unos días de tu boda? -_ preguntó el Kyubi dentro de sí, haciéndolo recapacitar ante lo que estaba apunto de decirle - ¿Cómo podría olvidar a una muy buena amiga? - dijo sonriéndole despreocupadamente mientras apartaba su mano de la de ella

- ha… - soltó no muy convencida por su reacción, notando así el nerviosismo que ella le causaba con su sola presencia; optando por ir poco a poco con él, pero apresuradamente ante la boda… - pues mas te vale Baka!, por que sinó ahorita mismo te mandaría a volar! - exclamó falsamente indignada para después darle un golpecito en el hombro y sonreírle, haciendo que la tensión que había en el rubio, desapareciera rápidamente

- S-Sakura-chan!… por que eres tan mala! - dijo el rubio en forma graciosa mientras simulaba que el golpe le había dolido

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

Ten-ten sería una de las madrinas de la boda del actual Hokage y la heredera del clan Hyuga.

Había ido a visitar a la ojiperla para ponerse al corriente sobre algunos detalles que abarcarían la ceremonia de despedida y la boda, pero al ver a su amiga ausente y deprimida, optó por hacerle plática y que ella le confiara todo lo que le consumía por dentro, haciendo que esta sacara sus dudas y temores…

- … entonces, eso pasó? - cuestionó incrédulamente la castaña, al escuchar el relato que la contaba ojiperla

- si Ten-ten… nose que hacer! - dijo muy desesperada la Hyuga - siento que Naruto no está muy convencido de casarse conmigo… y ahora que Sakura está aquí, yo…

- Hinata, no te atormentes! - interrumpió la castaña antes de que su amiga empezara a dudar más de lo que ya estaba - sabes?, yo veo a Naruto, y noto que él está muy feliz contigo!, créeme! - animó pensando de que sus palabras podían dar consuelo a esa frágil alma

- no Ten-ten!, él no está feliz conmigo! - replicó tristemente la ojiperla al recordar como su rubio se comportaba al estar cerca de la pelirrosa - lo hubieras visto Ten-ten!, él se comportaba como un niño chiquito junto a ella!… hubieras visto su mirada!… su sonrisa!… Ten-ten! - lloró amargamente al arrojarse a los brazos de la castaña - é-él… _él no es así conmigo_! - exclamó muy desesperada, triste y sintiendo haberlo perdido cuando ni siquiera fue suyo…

- Hina… - susurró tristemente la castaña, correspondiendo dicho abrazo y acariciándole la cabeza al momento en forma de consolación y apoyo de su parte

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

El rubio se había encargado de llevar a su amiga al departamento donde le habían asignado y también de pedirle que fuera una de las madrinas de su boda… ella no muy gustosa aceptó y así se despidieron… él dejándola a las puertas del edificio y ella adentrándose

- valla!, ya era hora de que llegaras! - recriminó una ojiazul que la esperaba dentro de dicho edificio - vine por una explicación y no me iré hasta que no me hallas contado todo! - advirtió cruzándose de brazos

- que gusto verte Ino! - dijo la pelirrosa no tomando en cuenta su comentario

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejó que su amiga pasara; después de ofrecerle algo que tomar y de platicar amenamente, la ojijade le confesó la razón de su llegada a la aldea, sorprendiendo con su determinación a la rubia

- wow!, así que… estas dispuesta a impedir la boda… - dijo muy asombrada tomando un sorbo de su té mecánicamente mientras veía a la nada

- si… pero… tengo dudas!… nose si sea lo correcto - confesó soltando un suspiro - tu que piensas Ino? - preguntó esperando a que la rubia le diera una respuesta alentadora

- que ¿Qué pienso?… pues… nose!, creo que si estaría en tu situación haría lo mismo! - respondió pensando dar una respuesta acertada

- gracias Ino! - exclamó felizmente la ojijade al saber que en su cometido no estaba sola, sino que había personas que la apoyaban en su decisión… pero la imagen de la prometida de su amigo se le cruzó por la cabeza, preguntandose ¿que pasaría una vez que el rubio se decidiera por ella, y no por su prometida? - y… ¿Hinata? - cuestionó nuevamente a su amiga

- eso es lo malo Sakura… o eres tú o ella! - sentenció

O_o. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .o_O

El rubio llegaba a su hogar, más confundido que de costumbre… se preguntaba ¿Qué había significado aquel comentario hecho por su amiga?, ¿Qué era lo que ella le quería decir con todo eso?, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?… esas y otras tantas preguntas se hacía mientras se metía a su habitación para dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su cama… en su cabeza solo vagaba la imagen de la pelirrosa, aquella mirada y aquel tacto… más sin embargo, jamás le llegó a la mente la imagen de una ojiperla, aquella persona con la que se casaría…

_- así que eso te dijo… me pregunto como te sientes… -_ le dijo internamente el Kyubi interrumpiendo en sus pensamientos

- nose… muchos sentimientos se removieron en mi - contestó tristemente

-_ y que harás con la otra?, no crees que debas deshacer le boda? -_ preguntó el zorro, haciendo que el rubio se acordara de su prometida

- estoy en un gran dilema!… - confesó mientras cerraba sus ojos para ya no seguir pensando - a Hinata la quiero!, ha estado ahí para mi, es muy buena y me gusta estar con ella… pero Sakura… a Sakura la amé desde que éramos pequeños, con el tiempo pensé que eso era solo una simple ilusión… pero ahora… ya no se que pensar! - comentó muy enojado consigo mismo

-_ solo recuerda que faltan tres días para tu boda Naruto, y dos para la despedida… -_ dijo Kyubi

- si… ya se - contestó el rubio soltando un suspiro - … nose que hacer… nose si parar la boda y pedirle más tiempo a Hinata para recapacitar sobre mis sentimientos hacia Sakura… o…

-_ o? -_ dijo el Kyubi muy desesperado por que el rubio se había quedado callado

- o casarme aún estando confundido - comentó el rubio sintiéndose el tonto más grande de todo el mundo por estar en esa situación

-_ es tu decisión Naruto… solo recuerda que es una o es la otra… no puedes tener a las dos… -_ sentenció el Kyubi para después quedarse callado y dejar al rubio sumergido en sus pensamientos y decisiones…

_Continuará_

_QUIEREN CONTI!, DEJEN REVIEWS XD_

_NO ME MATEN! NO ME MATEN! NO ME MATEN! ONEGAI! _

_XD, si ya se! Los estoy haciendo sufrir!, pero por favor! Así va la historia! Perdón! y pido disculpas a los fans de Sakura por hacerla sí, también a los fans de Hinata por hacerla sufrir (inner: y si supieran lo que se avecina! ¬¬) inner! . no digas eso! XD ok. Ya no digo más… ya no se si pedir que me dejen reviews -_-… sii! Déjenme reviews! TT^TT sin ustedes no soy nada! al menos para amenazarme, bombardearme o insultarme… ok. Insultarme no XD solo pido que me den su opinión XD ok? O.O_

_En fin!, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN VERDAD ME ANIMAN A SEGUIRLE CON LA CONTI ^^ LO AMO! XD_

_Ok. Bueno… los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, él me los prestó XD y ya saben que las faltas de ortografía son gratis! XD y bueno:_

_**SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTI SEA RÁPIDA, ENTONCES REGÁLENME UN REVIEW! XD ¿SI?**_


	4. ¿Culpable? ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo - Fic**

**Cap. 4 - ¿Culpable?**

Al día siguiente, Hinata fue a visitar a la pelirrosa para ponerla al tanto de los detalles que llevarían las madrinas de su boda, pues el rubio le había comentado de que su amiga si había aceptado… cautelosamente se adentró al edificio en donde habitaba la ojijade, subió las típicas escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta y al ver la puerta 7 tocó… poco después la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver a una pelirrosa sorprendida por su llegada

- ¡Hinata! - pronunció al verla parada en la puerta de su departamento, pues no se esperaba aquella visita a tempranas horas del día

- b-buenos días, Sakura-san - saludó la ojiperla un tanto nerviosa - N-Naruto me dijo que serías una de n-nuestras madrinas de boda y venía a…

- ¡ah!, si… - interrumpió la ojijade - ¡no te preocupes, yo me pongo al tanto con Ino! - dijo antes de tener que soportar la presencia de la Hyuga durante un par de horas, y más si era para hablar de su boda con el hombre al que ella amaba… simplemente no soportaba esa idea

- s-si pero… creo que lo más conveniente sería si…

- Hinata, ¡acabo de llegar!… déjame eso con Ino, ¡no te preocupes! - dijo una vez más para convencer a la ojiperla de irse de ahí

- b-bueno… - analizando aquellas palabras no tubo otra opción que aceptar la propuesta de la pelirrosa, aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, muy en el fondo agradecía no tener que pasar mucho tiempo al lado de la ojijade, pues ciertamente se sentía incomoda con ella - entonces, nos vemos Sakura-san - despidió la Hyuga dando vuelta para retirarse

- si, si… ¡hasta luego Hinata! - exclamó un tanto harta para después dar un suspiro para liberar su alma, pues se había contenido de decirle que dejara a Naruto, pues sabía de antemano que él no la amaba sino a ella y que solo se estaba sacrificando por el favor que le debía desde hace tiempo cuando la Hyuga casi muere por salvarlo… sabía que por eso él se casaba con ella, o al menos eso pensaba… la odiaba… estaba mal, pero no podía evitar odiarla hasta cierto punto

- ¡eres mala Sakura! - comentó la rubia tras de sí, cuando ella por fin cerró la puerta

- no es mi culpa ser así, además… ¡ella me lo está robando! - exclamó desesperada

- Sakura… ¡te recuerdo que pasado mañana se casan! - respondió la ojiazul

- y es por eso que tengo que hacer algo, ¡pero ya! - comentó pensando en lo más conveniente que pudiera hacer, su amiga solo se le quedó mirando muy preocupada

- estoy empezando a dudar de lo que te dije ayer… nose si sea lo correcto si intervienes a estas alturas…

- ¡entiende Ino!, ponte en mi lugar, yo lo amo y se que él también me ama… ¡tengo derecho a luchar por su amor hasta en la últimas consecuencias!

- ¡pero ya es muy tarde! - replicó queriendo hacer entender a su amiga de sus palabras

- ¡no Ino… aún no! - respondió muy decidida - dime… ¿tu no harías lo mismo?, si supieras que la persona que amas, también te ama pero está condenado a casarse con otra por el estúpido favor que le pudiera deber… ¿no harías lo mismo?, ¿no lucharías por él? - cuestionó dejando a su amiga sin palabras que contrarrestar

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Tal cual lo había dicho, la pelirrosa no desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad para estar al lado del rubio, mientras que la ojiperla estaba detallando los último preparativos para la despedida de solteros de ambos y también para la boda…

- Naruto… - llamó la pelirrosa obteniendo toda la atención de su rubio amigo - acaban de abrir un local de comida… y hoy va a ser la inauguración… me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme! - dijo muy sonriente esperando a que él aceptara

- ummm… ¡que más quisiera Sakura-chan!, pero Hinata me está esperando y…

- ¡oh vamos!, puedes enviarle un recado ya visarle - sugirió - ¡además no vas a estar con nadie más que no sea yo! - pidió convincentemente recargándose en el escritorio esperando una respuesta del rubio

- pero…

- ¡bien! - interrumpió muy enojada - ¡sino quieres acompañarme, solo dímelo! - dijo indignada para darse media vuelta y tratar de salir de ahí

- ¡no es eso Sakura-chan! - reaccionó ante su enojo para salir tras de ella - ¡espérame! - dijo tomándola del brazo - ¡solo déjame enviarle un mensaje para visarle! - pidió a lo que la pelirrosa rió dentro de sí pues había logrado justo lo que quería

- ¡muchas gracias Naruto!… prometo que esta noche va a ser la mejor que hayas vivido - dijo muy feliz

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Los minutos pasaron lentamente para una ojiperla que esperaba a que su prometido llegara, más sin embargo, lo único que había llegado era una carta explicando su ausencia… estaba molesta y celosa… ¿la razón?, su amiga… suspiró pesadamente para hacer desaparecer la opresión que segundos antes se había colocado en su pecho

- bien… debo seguir con los arreglos - se dijo para convencerse a sí misma de que no podría pasar nada…

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Detrás de los minutos, siguieron las horas… ya llevaba mucho tiempo en aquel sitio especialista en sake y no en comida, como tenía pensado, hablaba con su amiga amenamente hasta que empezó a hablarle de cosas más intimas entre insinuaciones… empezaba a creer que la pelirrosa ya había tomado lo suficiente para ponerse en ese estado tan "curioso", al grado de quererlo provocar de alguna u otra manera… era cierto, su amiga en verdad era hermosa y no podía contradecirlo

- _¡es hermosa al igual que Hinata y se que lo sabes! _- le dijo en zorro dentro de sí, cuando la ojijade se levantó para ir al baño, a lo cual el rubio solo pudo contemplarla a espaldas

- ¿que puedo decirte?… lo es - dijo para posponer aquella conversación, pues no estaba en condiciones para pensar en ello… no a dos días de su boda

- _¡admítelo! ¡esa mujer te gusta! _- exclamó el Kyubi - _¡siempre te ha gustado!… no entiendo que haces con la Hyuga, si se nota que a ella también le gustas_ - comentó un tanto molesto por aquella situación

- nose que decirte… ¡yo me voy a casar con Hinata! - se replicó en sí mismo no dándose cuenta que la pelirrosa ya había regresado… pronto sintió dos brazos envolviéndolo por detrás y aquel cuerpo femenino de su amiga apegándose a su espalda, cortándole al instante la respiración mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a tornarse de un color carmín

- ¿me llevas al departamento? - habló su amiga con una voz sensual en su oreja, que no conocía hasta en ese momento, haciéndolo estremecerse

- s-si… ¡v-vamos! - contestó nerviosamente parándose de su lugar torpemente…

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- ¡no entiendo por que Ino no viene! - dijo muy molesta una castaña mientras miraba por la puerta principal, para ver si en un momento dado entraba la rubia

- ¡no te preocupes Ten-ten!, ya ha de venir - respondió la ojiperla para calmar a su amiga

- ¡esque es una impuntual!, ¡ni si quiera se ha aparecido en toda la tarde! - exclamó muy exasperada por que ya era de noche y aún no sabían que flores usarían para adornar el lugar en donde se daría la boda, pues la experta en todo ello, aún no se aparecía - ¿sabes que?, iré a buscarla - anunció la castaña para salir de ahí

- ¡ok, cualquier cosa, házmelo saber! - exclamó un tanto divertida la ojiperla al ver la desesperación de su amiga, pues ella siendo la que se casaría no estaba tan desesperada como su madrina

- ¡bien! - contestó la castaña antes de perderse de vista…

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- Naru… ¡me gustas! - soltó la pelirrosa al llegar a la entrada del edificio

- ¡S-Sakura-chan!… que dices… -dijo el rubio muy asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar y pronto pensó que quizás su amiga estaba bromeando o que era producto del sake que se habían tomado - es bro…

- no Naruto! - lo interrumpió la pelirrosa antes de que él dijera algo más - ¡me gustas! - volvió a repetir mientras posaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio - ¡y no sabes cuanto, yo ya no puedo callar esto! - dijo antes de dar el primer pasa para el primer beso de esa relación clandestina

- ¡e-espera Sakura-chan, estas tomada! - exclamó el rubio separándose de ella, cortando así aquel beso

- nunca he estado más sobria que ahora - comentó volviéndolo a besar - ¡y se que a ti también te gusto, no lo niegues! - decía entre beso y beso

- n-no lo niego- dijo cediendo ante sus encantos, correspondiendo a sus besos

Mientras ellos se comían a besos, una rubia veía muy preocupada aquella escena montada por su mejor amiga…

-¡INO! - llamó la voz de la castaña, quien se acercaba a la rubia - por fin te encuentro… te estamos esperando, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó muy incrédula al verla parada a media calle

- viendo lo que hace mi mejor amiga con el prometido de mi otra mejor amiga - comentó mecánicamente golpeada por el shock para después señalar en donde se encontraba la pelirrosa y el rubio… Ten-ten no lo podía creer…

- ¡maldita sea, no puede ser! - exclamó muy furiosa al verlos - ¡tenemos que hacer algo! - dijo muy desesperada

- yo… nose que hacer… ella es mi mejor amiga… pero Hinata…

- ¡eso no es escusa para quedarse aquí como estúpidas sin hacer nada!, ¡tenemos que hablar con el estúpido ese! - decía muy aturdida y sin saber exactamente que hacer… y pronto empezó a caminar en dirección al rubio

- ¡no! - exclamó la rubia tomándola por el brazo - ¡no lo hagas, él sabrá que hacer… él sabe muy bien a lo que se atiene al meterse con Sakura, nosotras no podemos hacer nada sobre este asunto, él es el que tendrá que tomar una decisión! - exclamó sabiamente

- ¿pero y Hinata?… ¿acaso te gustaría que tu pareja te engañara y que tus amigas lo supieran y no te dijeran nada? - replicó muy enojada

- no… pero… ¿apoco una mujer no tiene el derecho de luchar por la persona que ama hasta en las últimas consecuencias? - cuestionó la rubia

- quizás tengas razón… ¡pero esa no es la manera!, él está apunto de casarse y…

-en todo caso, él es el que tiene que tomar la decisión - interrumpió antes de que la castaña dijera algo más… Ten-ten comprendió aquellas palabras para después soltar un suspiro y volver a mirar en donde estaba aquella pareja minutos antes, pues ya se habían adentrado al edificio

- ¡bien! - dijo muy triste - ¡esperemos mínimo media hora… si Naruto sigue ahí y no sale, irás por Hinata para que se entere de la verdad! - dijo seriamente mirando a la rubia

- ¿y-yo?, ¿por que yo? - preguntó muy nerviosa

- ¡por que tu eres la mejor amiga de Sakura y se que harás lo posible por encubrirla… así que yo me quedaré a vigilar! - respondió más molesta de lo que ya estaba

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- ¡S-Sakura… creo que estamos mal! - dijo temerosamente el rubio cuando la pelirrosa ya se había encargado de despojarle de sus ropas

- que dices Naruto… tu también lo quieres al igual que yo - respondió quitándose la pequeña blusa que llevaba puesta para sí descubrirse su pecho, quedando en ropa interior

- ¡no Sakura, yo me voy a casar! - comentó no sabiendo como sentirse… ¿culpable?, ¿feliz?… su vida y su situación estaba hecha un remolino de emociones

- no pienses en eso ahora - dijo besándolo nuevamente mientras lo empujaba hacia su cama

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- ¡Ino… ya pasaron cuarenta minutos, ve por Hina! - ordenó la castaña

- pero…

- ¡ve por Hinata! - ordenó nuevamente, haciendo que la rubia diera un respingo

- b-bien… - fue lo único que dijo antes de alegarse de ahí

… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Entre tanto, el rubio y la pelirrosa yacían sobre la cama, basándose desenfrenadamente…

La rubia no tardó mucho en llegar a la mansión Hyuga, solo con un único objetivo en mente… ir por la ojiperla para llevarla hacia el edificio en donde habitaba la pelirrosa, pero… ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿acaso le diría que Naruto y Sakura estaban en el departamento de ésta para…?, ¡no!, ¡no era buena idea decírselo así!… estaba perdida, no sabía como guiar a la ojiperla…

- ¡Hinata! - exclamó Ino al entrar en aquella mansión

- ¡Ino, que bueno verte!… ¿y Ten-ten? - preguntó mirando hacia la puerta, pues se le hacía raro no ver a la castaña llegar con ella

- hay algo que tienes que saber - comentó nerviosamente la rubia mirando hacia todos lados

- ¿si… dime? - preguntó desconcertada la Hyuga

- ¡lo sabrás! - exclamó - pero no aquí… ¡acompáñame! - pidió tomándola del brazo para guiarla… se dijo que eso era lo mejor…

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_Waaaaa no me maten, onegai!, pido… pido me disculpen los fans de Sakura, Hinata y Naruto… :S oh por kami!, bueno antes que nada esta conti se lo dedico a mi "hija lenna" muajajaj meja! Aquí está lo que pediste y por otro lado, a Christine-Core, grax por los reviews! °w° espero, y en verdad espero, no defraudar a nadie, el fic es así y ya tocará el sufrimiento a los demás muajajajaja... bueno! de forma diferente... XD_

_Ok. A los que preguntaron por que lo puse en la sección NH, si este fic parecía ser NS, solo diré o repetiré las sabias palabras de un amigo: "el hecho de estar en esa sección no quiere decir que se quedarán juntos, sino que los dos aparecen como "principales" en el fic… y como solo hay A y B… pero si fuera que hubiera C no dudaría en poner al contrincante en esa letra" _

_En fin! Pero para los que siguen este fic, ya saben de antemano que SI es NH!, pero… ok. Pasando a otra cosa, si ven algo incoherente, es por que estoy afectada por un fic que no me dejó actualizar mis fics… si creían que este fic era cruel y malo!, déjenme decirles que existe y hay otro muchísimo más cruel que este! -_- no aquí, sino en el foroDZ… en fin!_

_Y bueno, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON!, y perdón si hay algunos a los que ofendí con este fic, pero yo ya les había asegurado de que era NH pero si por lo menos uno me pedía NS yo lo haría, y como fueron muxos! ^^ jajajajaja ya saben! XD "al publico lo que pida" XD... ah! y quiero hacer algo:_

_* a los 5 primeros que me comenten podrán pedir algo (menos Ooc (con esto me refiero a la intromision de un 4 - llamese Sasuke, Itachi u otro personaje), o que mate a algún personaje) pueden pedirme, un one, el adelanto de otro fic o de este (a más tardar mañana) o quizás la realización de otro fic Nuevo! XD o quizás una duda que quieran que les resuelva o un dibujo (llamese hentai u otro NH) jajajaja no soy buena, pero hago mi intento, solo dejenme su correo al cual mandarlo (si es hentai) XD, pero sinó lo publicaré en DA y se los obsequiaré ahí XD... _

_* y a los demás (para que no se quejen) podrán preguntar lo que quieran, yo se los reponderé (eso sí! solo tienen que tener cuenta, o sinó no se preocupen que a la siguiente conti yo les respondo ahí XD)_

_Ok. sin más, solo que los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, él me los prestó XD y ya saben que las faltas de ortografía son gratis! XD, Entonces…_

_**SI QUIEREN CONTI, DEJEN REVIEWS! ^/!/^**_

_**SI NO QUIEREN CONTI, ENTONCES NO DEJEN REVIEWS! XD (solo espero que si quieran! XD)**_


	5. 2 días ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo - Fic**

- S-Sakura - gimió el rubio - s-se más sutil…

**Cap. 5 - 2 días**

- ¿Ten-ten? - llamó la ojiperla al llegar a la cera en donde se encontraba la castaña esperándola - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - preguntó incrédula ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¿Ino te dijo algo? - respondió un tanto nerviosa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia aquel edificio.

- No, no le he dicho nada - respondió la rubia, posando igualmente la mirada hacia el edificio y por la actitud de la castaña, pudo deducir que el ojiazul no había salido de ahí.

- ¿D-Decirme que? - soltó la ojiperla un tanto confundida…

Había llegado la hora de decirle a Hinata Hyuga toda la verdad.

- Hinata - suspiró la castaña con pesadez ¿Cómo le diría a su amiga del engaño de su futuro esposo? - Quiero que te lo tomes con calma - pidió evasiva - y… si te digo esto es por que somos amigas y…

- Ten-ten, m-me estas asustando - interrumpió la ojiperla al no entender a donde quería llegar la castaña con todas esas palabras.

- Naruto… Naruto está…

- Él está con Sakura - a completó la rubia al notar que le resultaba difícil a la castaña decirle a Hinata del engaño del rubio.

- Si, eso ya lo se - respondió la ojiperla un tanto aturdida por la actitud que tomaban tanto Ino como Ten-ten.

- Están en su departamento - dijo Ino una vez más.

- Los vimos besándose - soltó la castaña.

- ¿Q-Que? ¿E-Es una b-broma cierto? - preguntó confusa ante lo que había escuchado.

- No Hina - respondió la castaña un poco triste - no es broma - terminó por decir para posar su mirada hacia aquel edificio. No podía ver el momento en que su amiga se desmoronara por lo dicho; ya que si ella la veía, sin dudas también lo haría.

Ino no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente prefirió callar mientras varios remordimientos galopaban en su cabeza.

"_Están en su departamento" "Los vimos besándose", _las palabras de Ino y Ten-ten hicieron eco en su cabeza. Sus ojos perlas se empañaron por gruesas lágrimas que querían salir de su interior, lagrimas de dolor y frustración al no saber que hacer… el amor de su vida, su prometido se encontraba dentro de aquel departamento junto con la pelirrosa, haciendo… no, no lo quería pensar.

Lloró.

Lloró amargamente como nunca en su vida había llorado, sus manos se posaron en su cara para cubrir los rastros de su dolor mientras su pecho seguía doliendo a cada segundo que pasaba. Dentro de sí, sabía perfectamente que eso podía pasar con la presencia de la pelirrosa a unos cuantos días de su boda, pero ingenuamente no lo quiso creer, solo quería creer que todo estaría bien, que todo sería como siempre soñó… solo quería luchar por él.

Pero él ya había elegido a quién amar, desde hace tiempo.

Su corazón se destrozó en mil cachitos y una sonrisa vaga adornó su rostro. Recodo aquel momento en que extrañamente creyó que él era de ella, que él nunca la dejaría y que vivirían juntos por toda la eternidad… irónicamente soñó más de lo debido. Se daba cuenta que él nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba a él.

Su sonrisa se borró y lloró nuevamente sintiéndose más estúpida que el segundo anterior.

*… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- S-Sakura, esto no debe de pasar - decía el rubio entre beso y beso que le daba la pelirrosa - esto está mal…

- No digas nada - respondió ella un tanto agitada, encimándose a él - ¿Sabías que tu parte baja dice lo contrario? - cuestionó pervertidamente tocando la entrepierna del rubio. Naruto gimió y ella aprovechó para besarlo apasionadamente.

La cordura lo abandonó, y sus bajos instintos se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

En la mente del rubio divagaba la imagen de su pronto esposa, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba al de Sakura…

_- Eres un tonto - _le dijo el Kyubi - _mira que está pensando en la Hyuga mientras fornicas con ésta -_ comentó burlonamente.

*… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- Hinata, es mejor que nos vallamos - sugirió Ten-ten al mirar a su amiga derrotada y abatida sobre la acera de la calle.

- Si Hina, no vale la pena… él ya eligió - dijo Ino un tanto triste por lo que le pasaba a la ojiperla.

- P-Por favor - pidió llorando - D-Dejenme quedarme a-aquí… q-quiero darle una oportunidad a que salga. - Aunque sus esperanzas se agotaban poco a poco, quería creer que él saldría de aquel departamento, que no la engañaría con ella… con Sakura, su antiguo amor.

- Hina… - dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y Ten-ten al compadecerse de su amiga.

*… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- Me haces daño - dijo en un afán de querer parar ante los movimientos de la pelirrosa.

- P-Pues enséñame - gimió.

El rubio no podía más con su excitación, penetró varias veces a la pelirrosa sintiendo su clímax llegar. Ella se aferró a él con tal de llegar al mismo tiempo.

- _¿Qué pensará Hinata? -_ el último comentario del zorro empezó a hacer ecos en su cabeza… ¿Qué pensaría su mujer?…

Inesperadamente el rubio se separó de la pelirrosa, derramándose así sobre las sábanas blancas. Estaba aturdido, portaba una cara desconcertada y quizás ni él mismo sabía el motivo de su duda y arrebato.

- AHHH! - el gemido de la pelirrosa al llegar por sí sola a su propio clímax, solo dio pauta a un nuevo sentimiento de culpa en el rubio... ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la pelirrosa mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

El rubio la volteó a ver con muchas dudas, y nuevamente se preguntó ¿Qué había hecho?

*… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- ¡Solo te estás haciendo más daño!, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? - regañó Ten-ten furiosa por el estado de su amiga. Estaba realmente molesta, pues si de ella dependiera, en esos instantes Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno no vivirían para contarlo.

- Ten-ten, cálmate - tranquilizó la rubia - yo… Hina… nose que decirte - balbuceaba torpemente sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba pasando entre su amiga y el prometido de la Hyuga - en cierta forma me siento con culpa - confesó tristemente.

Hinata por su parte, no quitaba su mirada de aquella ventana, sus ojos yacían irritados de tanto llorar y aunque escuchaba lo que decían Ino y Ten-ten, no quería entender o más bien se rehusaba a prestarles atención. En esos momentos no quería pensar en nada, pues sentía que poco a poco todo dejaba de existir, envolviéndola en una soledad eterna.

*… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- Naruto…

- No me digas nada - interrumpió antes de que su mundo se enredara más y le dio la espalda.

- Pero…

- Esto fue un error - comentó más para sí que para la ojijade.

La pelirrosa no lo podía creer, ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

- N-No te entiendo - confesó temerosa por lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡Nosotros! ¡Esto! - exclamó turbado - yo no debí… Hinata no se merece lo que le hice, yo…

- ¿¡Y qué se supone que le hiciste! - exclamó dolida, pues aunque el rubio no se explicara bien, ella podía entender perfectamente a lo que se refería - ¡Oh vamos Naruto, tu no la amas! - exclamó en un afán de querer hacer que el rubio recapacitara - ¡Es más, no sientes nada por ella! - aseguró tan pronto como lo abrazó por detrás, apegando su cuerpo desnudo a la espalda del ojiazul - solo… gratitud. - terminó por decir como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿Gratitud?, se cuestionó el rubio. ¿En verdad sentía gratitud hacia ella? ¿No la amaba?, esa pregunta empezó a retumbar en la cabeza del ojiazul… si en verdad no la amaba, entonces… ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en no actuar como un estúpido delante de ella, solo para impresionarla?, si no la amaba entonces ¿Por qué visualizaba el resto de su vida junto a ella? ¿Por qué quería y ansiaba compartir nuevos momentos con ella?… si en verdad no la amaba, ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto estar ahora con Sakura, solo por poderle hacer algún daño a Hinata? ¿Por qué su pecho dolía?

- No - respondió débilmente.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la ojijade al escuchar un murmullo.

- ¡Te equivocas! - exclamó dándose cuenta de su error - yo… ¡Yo la amo!

- ¡Te estás confundiendo Naruto, tú no la amas! ¡Tú me amas a mi!

- No Sakura, yo no te amo por que yo… - la pelirrosa no lo dejó terminar, pues calló su boca con un beso desesperado, más sin embargo el rubio no le correspondió.

- ¡Niégame que te gusto! - retó llorando al separase de él - ¡Niégame que no sientes nada por mi! - exclamó dolida por aquellas palabras que aún se negaba aceptar.

- No niego que me gustas - confesó el rubio viéndola directamente a los ojos y pronto le acarició la mejilla delicadamente - Quizás por mucho tiempo estuve enamorado de ti, y así lo creí hasta hace unos minutos… - la pelirrosa tomó la mano del rubio que estaba acariciándole la mejilla y cerró sus ojos temblorosamente aguardando a lo que le dijera el rubio - Eres linda Sakura… en verdad eres linda - la ojijade abrió los ojos con algo de esperanza pero aún temiendo por lo peor - Te quiero, pero como una amiga nada más… no te amo - terminó por decir para después quitar su mano y suspirar pesadamente. Se dio media vuelta y se levantó, estaba listo para salir de ahí - Perdóname… esto nunca debió pasar…

- ¡Naruto! - llamó tomándolo del brazo - por favor… no te vallas - pidió con los ojos llorosos.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero…

- Por favor - pidió una vez más - ¡Yo te amo! - lloró - ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡TE AMO MALDITA SEA! - exclamó dolida.

- S-Sakura…

- Además… si te vas a estas horas… ¿Qué podría pensar la gente de su actual Hokage? ¿Qué podrían decir al verte salir tan de noche de mi departamento? - preguntó retadora - ¿Recuerdas que yo fui tu gran amor? - el rubio abrió los ojos… esa no era la Sakura que él conocía… la persona que estaba delante de él y que le hacía todas esas preguntas, no podía ser su amiga…

- Sakura, tú…

- No me malinterpretes… solo… no te vallas, quédate conmigo - pidió derrotada - no te pido mucho, solo quédate conmigo esta noche - dijo una vez más, pero el rubio no respondió - solo… quiero que me mientas - confesó sintiéndose tan miserable por pedirle esas migajas de amor al rubio - hazme creer solo por esta noche, que soy yo a quien amas… que tu me sigues esperando y yo te corresponderé con mi amor… - sintió como su garganta se anudaba y sus ojos empezaron a doler - quiero dormir entre tus brazos y despertar a tu lado… quiero imaginarme en que habrá un futuro para nosotros… Por favor… - lloró no conteniéndose más - no te vallas…

- S-Sakura… chan - aquél acto lo conmovió, nunca se imaginó ver a su amiga en ese estado y menos que él fuera la causa de su sufrimiento. El rubio suspiró. ¿Haría bien?

*… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

- Hinata… ya no tiene caso - comentó Ten-ten.

Iluminadas bajo la luz de los faroles, yacían ellas… los minutos ya habían pasado, las horas también; cada segundo fue convirtiéndose en otra puñalada más que le daba de lleno a su torpe corazón.

A las afueras de una calle silenciosa, la escasa gente que aún pasaba por ahí, se preguntaban que hacían esas tres kunoichis a altas horas de la madrugada… quizás ninguno se imaginó que una de ellas era la prometida del actual Hokage… ¿Para qué pensarlo?, seguramente la prometida estaría durmiendo en esos presisos momentos, soñando en que solo faltaba un día más para su boda con el actual Hokage…

Ya no podía llorar, las lágrimas se le habían secado o quizás ya se había resignado.

- Hinata… - llamó tristemente Ino - yo… lo siento - susurró sin fuerzas.

- _¿Y ahora que harás Hinata? _- se preguntaba la castaña al ver a su mejor amiga en el peor de los estados.

Hinata se limpió el rostro con las mangas de su Kimono y después sonrió a sus amigas.

- G-Gracias - dijo débilmente - ustedes son las mejores amigas que alguien pueda tener…

- ¡No! - interrumpió Ino desilucionada - yo… yo aconsejé a Sakura que… -

La mano de Hinata se posó en su hombro y le sonrió.

- E-Eres una muy buena amiga, Ino - dijo y tan pronto como pudo, tomó las manos de la castaña - y tú t-también Ten-ten… - declaró sonriente y mientras las soltaba, empezó a caminar.

- ¡Hinata a donde vas! - exclamó la castaña desesperada por no entender las palabras de Hinata, y su mente empezó a divagar, el pánico se apoderó de ella.

- N-No te preocupes Ten-ten - sonrió una vez más la Hyuga - s-soy una tonta, pero no haré nada estúpido - declaró emprendiendo su viaje.

- ¡Hinata!

- Déjala Ten-ten… quizás necesite estar sola - dijo Ino al ver como la Hyuga se perdía por las calles obscuras de Konoha…

*… Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"_Ser noble como mi madre y fuerte como mi padre"_ sus palabras sonaron una vez más en su mente. Sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta… la más adecuada.

- "Ser noble como mi madre y fuerte como mi padre" - se repitió una vez más.

¡Qué ironía!, su voz ya no sonaba igual a como cuando tenía apenas cinco años, mismo tiempo en que lo conoció, mismo tiempo en que él la salvó de unos niños… sonrió. ¿Cómo podría odiarlo?, él se merecía lo mejor, se merecía todo lo que de niño se propuso… se merecía ser amado por la persona que él amara… ¿En donde cabía ella?

Divagó por las calles de Konoha, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos… No, no lo odiaba. A pesar del sufrimiento causado a un día de su boda, ella podía sentirse feliz de haber sido algo más que una amiga para él…

Lloró.

Había imaginado que sus lágrimas se habían acabado pero no era así, su corazón aún dolía pero no lo odiaba, ¿Qué tipo de mujer era? _"una noble y fuerte"_ su nobleza superaba por mucho al orgullo y al coraje que debió tener, y su fuerza de voluntad era tanta que no la dejaba hacer alguna estupidez.

Sonrió débilmente.

Era todo lo que quiso ser de niña, ahora podía estar orgullosa de sí misma. Nunca se arrepentiría de lo que había vivido junto a él pues aunque momentánea, fueron los días más felices de su vida. Lo seguiría amando y quizás nunca encontrase una persona que la enamorara igual que él lo hizo, hasta estaba segura de no volverse a enamorar… y si lo haría, sabía perfectamente que no lo amaría como ahora amaba a Naruto…

Su Naruto.

¿Cómo dejarlo de amar, si desde niños ya lo amaba?. Quizás fuera estúpida, pero así era ella… y así sería, preferiría mil veces la felicidad de él antes que la suya.

No importaba que su dignidad como mujer estuviera pisoteada, lo único que importaba era su decisión, la que ella creía correcta…

El viento gélido de Octubre se llevó consigo un "_te amo"_ y un "_siempre te amaré"_ seguidas de algunas lágrimas tristes camuflajeadas de felicidad…

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**.**_

_Antes que me bombardeen con muchas palabras hirientes (inner: como: "no sabes lo que escribes" "eres la peor de todas las escritoras" "me decepcionas" "eres un fracaso" "etc., etc.…"), déjenme decirles que esta historia YA la tengo hecha (con final y todo, pues antes de subir una historia, tengo que tenerla TERMINADA, si nó, no la publico -.-) (inner. Otra cosa es que nos perdamos por el Inter y ya no actualicemos xD) INNER! Ò.Ó (inner: ok. Sigue -.-)_

_Bueno, les decía -en verdad a ningún escritor le gusta que le digan esas cosas- y se siente feo (TT^TT). Así que pido que si me van a lanzar bombardeos de ese tipo, pido, pido, pido (POR FAVOR) sean más sutiles ^^U *por primera vez Kenny tiene miedo*, Tambien quiero pedir disculpas si la conti no salió como quizás lo esperaban (me entendieron? por que yo no :S (xD)), esque estaba un poco perturbada xP_

_En fin!, Muchas gracias por levantarme el ánimo chicos!, y nuevamente perdón si no es lo que esperaban o perdón si los decepciono, solo recuerden que este fic no es el primero, ni el único y mucho menos el último que escribiré, así que antes de juzgarme por un fic, júzguenme por todos xD se que no soy buena, pero lo intento ^^. Ok!_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, en verdad que si animan a continuarle! ^^**_

_Y Ya saben. Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis y…_

_**Serían tan amables de Obsequiarme un Review O.o (es para la conti, acuérdense ^w^)**_


	6. 1 día: Fiesta de despedida para dos ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo - FanFic**

El tiempo fue tormenta, el tiempo fue calma… el tiempo lo fue todo.

**Cap. 6.- 1 Día (-Fiesta de despedida para dos-)**

Le era extraño estar así, más bien le era extraño no verla y extrañarla. ¿Desde cuando ella se había vuelto dispensable para su vida?, debía de ser desde el momento en que la conoció, o quizás fue cuando le dijo que le gustaban las personas como ella, o tal vez… rió por un momento, debía de ser desde siempre.

Ya era tarde, ya todo había pasado; y así como había pasado, sus pensamientos yacían más claros que el día anterior.

- ¡Lo hiciste! - Le dijo el Kyubi de pronto sacándolo de su ensoñación. - Con tu… mejor amiga. - A completó burlón y risueño, opacando rápidamente la mirada del rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Contestó el ojiazul con una voz queda. - ¿Qué me arrepiento?… - Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual el Kyubi se había quedado callado y él suspiró. - Pues no.

- ¿Entonces? - Contradijo muy confundido.

- No me arrepiento, por que me dí cuenta que no siento nada por Sakura como creí hacerlo. - Respondió tranquilo mientras dejaba de lado algunos pergaminos que sellaba y se encaminaba hacia la gran ventana de su oficina. - Gracias a ello… me di cuenta que en realidad amo a Hinata.

- Fue muy tarde para que te dieras cuenta. - Dijo el Kyubi. - ¿En pleno acto?, si que eres un imbecil.

- ¡Tu que sabes, estaba muy confundido!

- ¡Se mucho más que tu! - Su voz sonora y ronca dejó en silencio al rubio.

Era cierto, ¿Para que lo negaba?, no solo había sido un imbecil, sino también un tonto, un estúpido… la peor de las escorias que pudieran existir, pero… ¿Quién no lo haría en su lugar?. El rubio suspiró nuevamente, le dolía la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior.

No.

No quería mentirle a Hinata, pero tenía miedo de perderla. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo correcto?.

*o0o*o0o*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*o0o*o0o*

Las nubes pasaron lentamente, anunciando que con su pasar cada minuto moría en los brazos del tiempo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de casarse, solo faltaba un día o lo que quedaba de ella.

La tarde-noche llegó. La gran fiesta de despedida para dos se celebraba en la mansión Hyuga; todos y cada uno de los invitados de los novios no dejaron de asistir, ¿Quién rayos se perdería "la despedida de solteros" del séptimo Hokage y la heredera del gran clan Hyuga?, nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El rubio estaba muy feliz al lado de una ojiperla que forzaba la sonrisa para no llamar la atención.

Si, su corazón aún sangraba por la persona que tenía al lado.

Hinata no sabía como describir su comportamiento, ¿Acaso era cínico?, o acaso no quería deshacer ese compromiso que tenía con ella. Suspiró una vez más para fortalecer a su alma; no era tonta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y en que momento sería el adecuando para actuar.

- ¿Hinata? - Llamó una vez más el rubio, sacando a la ojiperla de sus pensamientos.

- ¿S-Si?

- ¿Pasa algo?, te noto… rara.

- ¿He?, ha… n-no… n-no pasa nada N-Naruto-kun. - Respondió rápidamente la ojiperla y tan pronto como pudo le regaló una de sus sonrisas, pero esa sonrisa no era la misma a las veces anteriores, esa sonrisa estaba muy opaca por algún sufrimiento que quemaba su interior.

- ¿_Naruto-kun? -_ Pensó el rubio detenidamente, ¿Desde cuando Hinata volvía a ponerle el sufijo "kun"? - Hinata…

- ¿M-Me disculpas?, m-me duele la cabeza y… p-prefiero recostarme un m-momento en mi habitación. - No dejó que él hablara. ¿Para que?, si solo hacía que su corazón doliera aún más.

- Pero Hinata… ¡Hinata! - La llamó no entendiendo su reacción. - Que… extraño. - Se dijo al ver que ella no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso a su llamado… ahora que lo pensaba… Hinata no había cruzado más que esas palabras con él en toda la tarde.

*o0o*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*o0o*

Sakura vió a Hinata alejarse del rubio para después subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, le había parecido ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, pero no le importó a que pudiera deberse. Lo había pensado muy bien la noche anterior al dormir entre los brazos del rubio, ella pelearía hasta el final por su amor; aún así si Naruto dijera que no la amara, pues ella aún creía que él podría estar equivocado.

No tardó en seguirla y subir las escaleras desapercibidamente para los invitados, tenía que hablar con Hinata y ponerla al tanto de la situación que abarcaba a las dos.

- ¡Hinata! - Llamó desesperada al abrir la puerta de la habitación de la ojiperla sin pedir permiso.

Hinata estaba de rodillas ante su cama, tratando de casar una enorme caja por debajo de esta.

- ¿Si… S-Sakura-san? - preguntó sin voltearse.

- Quiero que sepas que anoche Naruto y yo…

- Lo se. - Cortó la Hyuga.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó confundida.

- S-Si. - Dijo volteándose y parándose a su vez, mientras aquella caja yacía ya sobre sus manos. - S-Se lo que pasó a-anoche… e-entre ustedes.

- ¡Quien te lo dijo! - Exclamó alarmada mientras trataba de entender como es que Hinata Hyuga sabía lo que ella y su prometido habían hecho a dos días de su boda.

- Nadie. - Respondió sonriente. Sus parpados se tocaron suavemente entre sí, dejando escapar unas lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos perlas. - Yo… los vi.

- P-Pero… ¡¿Cómo? - Sakura no entendía, estaba confundida, muchas cosas se agloparon en su mente dejándola expectante.

- T-Te dejo el camino l-libre… S-Sakura-san - Era lo más doloroso que había dicho en su vida, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto... él se lo merecía. - Ámalo m-mucho y sean f-felices. - Aunque sonreía, sus ojos no dejaban de derramar más lágrimas cortesías de un corazón herido.

- Hinata… - Susurró débilmente, ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una maldita quita felicidades? - y-yo no…

- C-Creo que este vestido t-te iría mejor a ti q-que a mi. - Ante una pelirrosa noqueada por tanta información, Hinata le entregó aquella caja en sus manos - R-Recuerda que debes e-estar hermosa y llegar t-temprano a la ceremonia… n-no lo hagas e-esperar, p-pero sobretodo… ámalo p-por siempre. - Sonrió una vez más al estar feliz por él y seguidamente hizo un sello con sus manos. - N-Nos vemos… S-Sakura-san. - Se perdió rápidamente en una gran nube de humo y desapareció ante la de ojos jade.

Sakura se quedó contemplando a la nada, ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué no le dijo a Hinata lo que el rubio le había confesado esa noche?, acaso... ¡Egoísta!, eso era lo que era.

- P-Por que… Por que si ella no se lo merecía. - Lloró impotentemente ante su acto tan vil, pero también debían de entenderla... ella al igual que Hinata, también lo amaba… ella amaba a Naruto Uzumaki como jamás se lo había logrado imaginar.

*o0o*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*o0o*

Naruto contempló aquellas miradas furiosas que les dirigían Ten-ten e Ino, no les había tomado importancia desde que se percató de ello, pero a cada minuto esas miradas le empezaban a inquietarle.

- Ten-ten… Ino - Se acercó a ellas tan pronto como pudo. - Las noto… distantes. ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡ESTÚPIDO! - Gritó Ten-ten al no contenerse e insertarle una cachetada que hizo que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta de aquel suceso.

- ¡P-Pero que te pasa! - Contradijo el rubio muy exaltado mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué sigues con esto, Naruto? - Dijo Ino en una forma agresiva que hizo que el rubio no entendiera el "por que" de su actitud.

- A que te refieres. - Exigió.

- ¡A la boda!

- No entiendo…

- Sabemos lo que hiciste anoche con Sakura, Naruto. - Interrumpió Ten-ten muy encolerizada.

- ¡¿Q-Que? - Soltó aturdido y la imagen de su prometida le embargó seguidamente entre sus pensamientos. - Hinata…

- Ella también lo sabe. - Interrumpió la rubia.

- P-Pero…

- ¡Entiende Naruto, ella lo sabe todo! - Contradijo Ten-ten

- N-No… No…. ¡No! - exclamó desesperado una y otra vez - ¡No puede ser! - Se dijo sintiendo como su alma se estremecía, pronto volteó hacia las escaleras y comprendió la tristeza de los ojos de Hinata al mirarlo, supo la razón de aquella distancia que existía entre ellos. Apretó los diente y una rabia insana se apoderó de su cuerpo.

¡Que diablos había hecho!

¡Como demonios pudo estar tan tranquilo mientras ella se moría por dentro!

Si, ella se moría por dentro porque él bien sabía del amor que Hinata le llegaba a profesar, ¿Y todo para que? ¿Para que él lo tirara al carajo en una sola noche por su estúpida confusión?

- ¡Maldición! - Se dijo rabioso de sí mismo, mientras sus nudillos empezaban a volverse blancos de la fuerza que ejercía en su mano. -_¡Que esperas Baka, ve por tu hembra y explícale todo! -_ La voz del Kyubi le dio un aire de esperanza a su vida.

Salió corriendo tras las escaleras que conducían hacia la habitación de la persona que él más amaba... su ojiperla.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_Cap. 7. Arrepentimiento._

_**Bien, ¿Merezco un review? Ö.ö **_

_Waaaa muchas gracias por seguirme capitulo a capitulo en esta loquera ^^, perdón por no actualizar seguidamente pero deben de entenderme, estoy atravesando por diversas cosas y… (entre ellos nuevos fics muajajajajajaja) jajá jajá pero no solo eso, sino también que se avecinan 3 finales de tres fics que tengo, y es por eso que estoy creando nuevos (?) waaaa ya ni se lo que digo, estoy ajetreada (bueeeeno, desde cuando!) solo que ahora estoy poniendo en orden mi cabecita loca! ^w^_

_Pero lo más importante de todo: __**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en verdad yo sin ustedes ni sus reviews no soy nada!, los quiero muxo! Los adoro! ^^**__ y bueno… se que lo he dicho más de un millón de veces, pero prometo actualizar rápido y no les estoy mintiendo, ya que uno de los fics que acaban, es este xD pero bueno… (después de unos 5 caps?) jajaja xD nose nose, pero de que acaba, acaba ^w^ en fin! Ya saben:_

_Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, el Fic es mio y las faltas de ortografía son gratis! XD_

_***Por cierto, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que este año traiga bendiciones para ustedes y para sus seres queridos, éxitos en su vida y sobretodo que jamás les falten AMOR y menos NaruHina xD, Recuerden que los quiero mucho, sean felices, diviértanse mucho y cuídense bastante!, Sin más, reciban un gran abrazo de su amiga **__**Kenniana.**_

_Y bueno…_

_**¿Merezco un review?, recuerden que es para la conti! Ö.ö**_


	7. Arrepentimiento ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo - Fic**

**Cap. 7 - Arrepentimiento.**

- ¿Qué fue eso? - La voz de Hiashi dejó congeladas tanto a Ino como a Ten-ten

- ¿H-Hiashi-sama? - tartamudeó la castaña al voltearse para convencerse que no había escuchado otra voz que no fuera el del padre de Hinata… Hiashi Hyuga.

.:.•.:.•.:.•.:.

- ¡Hinata!

Sintió su cuerpo flaquear al entrar a aquella habitación y darse cuenta que solo estaba la pelirrosa mirando con nostalgia aquel vestido de novias que pertenecía a su prometida.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Donde está Hinata! - exclamó desesperado entrando y buscándola por todas partes

- "_la quiere_" - pensó tristemente la ojijade al verlo en ese estado

- ¡Maldita sea, donde está Hinata! - esta vez el rubio se dirigió a la que alguna vez fue su compañera de equipo y la tomó de los hombros - ¡Donde esta! - exigió con suma desesperación

- "_Yo… yo quiero que…"_

- ¡Responde Sakura! - la jaloneo exasperado por que ella no hablara - ¡Dime donde diablos está Hinata!

- Ella… ella nos dejó el camino libre - lloró sin apartar la vista de su amigo - Ella… se fue.

El rubio sintió su mundo derrumbarse ante tales palabras…

- Hinata… H-Hinata se fue… - repitió muy aturdido, pero más que aturdido quedó atemorizado mientras la soltaba lentamente.

.:.•.:.•.:.•.:.

- Q-Que milagro verlo por aquí - decía nerviosamente la castaña - pensé que aún seguía en el país de la Ola…

- No trates de cambiar el tema Ten-ten. - Habló otra persona al lado del Hyuga - Hiashi-sama les acaba de preguntar que fue lo que pasó con Naruto. - Aclaró Neji con su voz autoritaria - Por que lo abofeteaste.

- V-Veras… - Ino tocó el hombro de la castaña para que le otorgara la palabra y luego le dirigió una mirada seria al castaño y al padre de Hinata.

- Lo sentimos mucho, pero no podemos hablar. - dijo astutamente.

- ¿Por qué? - se limitó a preguntar el Hyuga.

- Eso es algo que tanto Naruto como Hinata decidirán si está bien que lo sepan o no - respondió tranquilamente la rubia - nosotras no podemos meternos en sus asuntos.

- ¿Acaso pasa algo con mi hija?

- Lo siento Hiashi-sama - Ino se inclinó ante él y luego se retiró de ahí siendo seguida por la castaña.

- Averigua que es lo que está pasando. - ordenó el Hyuga a su sobrino cuando las vio partir.

- Como usted mande. - contestó el ojiperla retirándose de su lado, para dejarlo solo.

.:.•.:.•.:.•.:.

- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo? - Preguntó muy molesto el rubio cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que decía la ojijade -¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO? - gritó más furioso.

- ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE! - respondió de igual forma la pelirrosa.

Por un momento quería pensar en que el rubio le correspondería, que la abrazaría y le diría que todo estaba bien y luego le pedirían disculpas a la ojiperla y los invitados, pero en cambio…

El rubio lloró impotente y se desmoronó en el piso… por que Hinata lo había dejado, por que no le había dado una oportunidad de aclararle las cosas, porque…

- Ella lo entendió Naruto - hablo la pelirrosa, quería intentarlo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera… aunque sonara egoísta por que sabía perfectamente que él no le correspondía como unos años atrás - ella te dejó libre para que nosotros…

- ¿Nosotros? - interrumpió abruptamente el rubio mientras la miraba muy enojado mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer - No Sakura, aquí no hay un nosotros - respondió conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle y pronto se paró de donde estaba para irse de ahí

- ¡Pero anoche…!

- ¡Anoche fue un error, maldita sea! - interrumpió volviéndose hacia ella furioso - ¡Tu sabes muy bien que yo no quería!

- ¡Pero no te rehusaste! - esta vez fue la pelirrosa quien lo interrumpió, pues sus palabras la estaban dañando

- Es cierto - respondió quedamente quedándose en silencio por unos minutos - y ahora solo me arrepiento el haberme confundido contigo - murmuró, sabiendo perfectamente que él tenía mucho o igual culpa que ella.

No aguantó más estar con su presencia dentro de aquella habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! - llamó suplicante la ojijade - ¡Naruto! ¡Dónde vas! ¡Que vas a hacer!

- Iré a encontrar a mi prometida... A la persona que realmente amo. - Aquellas palabras destrozaron por completo a la pelirrosa, quedándose sola con su amor no correspondido y con sus injustas acciones.

Naruto salió de ahí.

- Naruto… - Sakura susurró tristemente su nombre, aquel nombre que empezaba a quemar su garganta hasta formarle un nudo, no contuvo más sus lagrimas de dolor y coraje, y lloró como alma en pena desgarrándose crudamente en su interior…

Ya había perdido en el ámbito del amor, lo había perdido a él.

Entonces… ¿Por qué aferrarse todavía?. Miró hacia la ventana en busca de una respuesta… el soplido del viento se coló por entre las ramas de los árboles mientras la obscuridad de la noche dejaba caer su manto negro sobre la aldea de la hoja… la noche apenas estaba iniciando.

- Aún no es tarde - murmuró muy decidida, quitándose los rastros de su dolor.

Hizo un ninjutsu y desapareció de ahí.

El kimono que Hinata usaría para la ceremonia de su boda quedó esparcido sobre la cama de su habitación… como si esperara por su dueña.

.:.•.:.•.:.•.:.

_Continuará_

.:.•.:.•.:.•.:.

_Ustedes perdonen el chiki-cap ^^, esque así debía de quedar este cap jejeje no es porque quisiera sino por que así ya lo había escrito xD y si le anexaba más entonces serían dos cap en uno =S aunque no hubiera estado mal xD lo siento -.- pero prometo que para la próxima le aumento ^w^ ahora… ¿Naruto encontrará a Hinata? ¿Qué pretende hacer Sakura? ¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿Qué hará Hiashi? ¿Neji averiguará algo? O.ó_

_Bien, espero que dejen comentario o si nó no hay conti xD y se los cumplo! ¬¬ jejejeje xD_

_Por cierto, __**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos reviews!, me alegra cada vez que leo un comentario por que me animan a seguir escribiendo!**__ y no digan que no he escrito, por que si lo he hecho ^w^_

_En fin, ya saben: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de mi amigo Masashi Kishimoto, quien me dijo "Kenny has NaruHina ahora por que yo lo haré hasta el final de la saga cuando ya me haya dejado bastante dinero" *-* jejejej xD mis delirios xD y ya saben, las faltas de ortografía son gratis y…_

_**Me apoyarían con un review O.ó recuerden que es para la conti ^w^, ahora pues si no quieren… pues no comenten T.T**_

•_.:.•.:.•.:._


	8. Una nueva vida ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo - Fic**

**Cap. 8 - Una Nueva Vida**

- ¡Ten-ten! - La castaña detuvo su caminar al escuchar su nombre. Poco a poco se fue volteando para encarar a quien la llamaba y sin saber que hacer sonrió nerviosamente.

- Neji… ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Preguntó evasiva, mientras lo veía acercarse a ella.

- Quiero que me expliques porque has golpeado a Naruto y porque Hinata-sama no se encuentra por ningún lado - dijo sin rodeos, intimidando a la castaña.

- Yo…

- Ten-ten, se que algo está pasando y lo más apropiado es que me lo digas. - interrumpió él

- Neji… yo no puedo decírtelo…

- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? ¿Acaso no soy yo tu compañero y amigo? ¿Qué es tan complicado como para no decírmelo?

- Neji, por favor no sigas - pidió la castaña indefensa. Por supuesto que confiaba en Neji, y hasta podría decirse que le tenía un gran estima, pero…

- Es una lástima que no confíes en mi. - dijo esto ofendido con ella, y sin más el ojiperla se dispuso a pasar por su lado para irse.

- ¡Neji! - llamó la castaña tomándolo por el brazo para que no se fuera - Te diré. - dijo derrotada - Pero júrame que esto quedará entre nosotros y que no le dirás al padre de Hinata. - pidió desesperada, el ojiperla la miró inexpresivamente y pronto asintió con la cabeza. - Bien, aquí no. Acompáñame.

•

Después de contarle todo lo que sabía al ojiperla, Ten-ten se encontraba llena de miedo e incertidumbre. No sabía que hacer, la reacción que Neji le había demostrado la dejó aturdida y confundida. Más que quitarle un peso de encina, le había sumado uno más a su desconcierto.

Neji la había escuchado atentamente su relato sin ninguna expresión aparente y era cierto que él no la había interrumpido mientras le contaba lo sucedido, pero tampoco le había dicho nada ni le había demostrado nada, y eso era lo que más le llegaba a inquietar… ¿Cómo estaría?, no sabía realmente lo que Neji había sentido en esos momentos o lo que le había pasado por la cabeza al escuchar del engaño protagonizado por el rubio hacia la ojiperla… hacia la persona que Neji más quería, que respetaba y hasta protegía… realmente temía ante lo que seguramente estaba apunto de estallar.

•

- Lo siento Hiashi-sama - Dijo Neji seriamente haciendo una reverencia hacia su tío.

- Pensé que esa muchachita era tu amiga - comentó el Hyuga mayor.

- Yo también lo pensé. - respondió secamente el ojiperla. - Si es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted… me gustaría retirarme - Neji titubeó por unos segundos, pero Hiashi había asentido con la cabeza - Con su permiso. - salió de ahí desvaneciéndose en el aire con una capa de humo, mientras Hiashi veía hacia donde su sobrino había desaparecido y frunció su ceño.

- _Se que algo me estás ocultando Neji._ - se dijo así mismo el Hyuga y se encaminó hacia donde seguramente Neji se dirigía.

•

El kimono que llevaba no ayudaba en mucho en su huida de Konoha y la noche cada vez se hacía más obscura y espesa, el aire la sofocaba, ¿O era el viento del sur que no la dejaba respirar?… no, era su alma que no soportaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

Dejarlo todo para que él fuera feliz al lado de quién amara, dejar a sus amigos y familiares sin una despedida de su parte era su decisión, quizás errónea pero al fin y al cabo era suya y la segunda que hacía por amor.

Irse de allí, alejarse del lugar en donde su amor fue traicionado y arrebatado a escasos días de su boda, era lo que su corazón dictaba.

Bien pudo quedarse, seguir con la farsa de un amor no correspondido, ¿Pero de que serviría?, si al final de cuentas tanto la persona que amaba y ella serían infelices por el resto de sus vidas… pudo quedarse, pudo romper el compromiso y obligarse a presenciar como el rubio era feliz al lado de la pelirrosa, pero su frágil alma no lo soportaría…

Iniciar una nueva vida desde cero, era lo mejor que pudo pensar.

Todos saldrían ganando, hasta ella misma si le iba bien en el trascurso del tiempo.

Saltando de rama en rama, se detuvo por unos instantes. Ya estaba lejos de la villa y sabía de antemano que había una aldea próxima a 10 kilómetros. Bajó hasta el suelo y empezó a caminar, necesitaba pensar más…

•

- ¡No te atrevas Naruto, tú eres el Hokage! - exclamó Ino exasperada por la decisión tan precipitada que el rubio había tomado.

- ¡Tú no eres quien para decirme que debo y que no debo hacer! - respondió con el mismo tono el rubio.

- Pero la aldea quedaría desprotegida y…

- ¡Maldita sea Ino! ¡Debo de encontrarla! - exclamó.

Una furiosa ráfaga de aire llenó la oficina del Hokage y un puño fue a estrellarse en el rostro del rubio hasta tirarlo al piso, haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera por su boca.

- ¡Neji! - exclamó la rubia absorta, y pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una castaña que llegaba jadeante.

Naruto aún no comprendía lo que pasaba, solo se limpió la sangre con su mano sin dejar de ver al furioso ojiperla.

- ¡Neji cálmate por favor! - pidió la castaña, pero Neji no le hizo caso y fue hacia el rubio dando grandes zancada, lo tomó fuertemente del cuello y lo obligó a parase.

- ¡Ahora mismo me dirás por que le hiciste eso a Hinata! - gruñó entre dientes mientras su ceño no dejaba de fruncirse y su cuerpo temblaba de rabia contenida.

- No espero que lo entiendas - murmuró quedamente el rubio mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

•

- _No debe de estar tan lejos._ - pensó la pelirrosa saltando de rama en rama por el bosque que comunicaba a varias aldeas -_ Yo… destruí tu matrimonio y condené a Naruto… no podría vivir así -_ se decía a sí misma apresurando más el paso.

•

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! - gritó Neji listo para zarparte otro golpe en la cara al rubio.

- ¡Neji no! - Exclamó Ten-ten horrorizada viendo aquella escena. Ino gimió asustada y cerró sus ojos.

- ¡Grr! - soltó su puño en la pared de la oficina, haciendo un gran agujero en ella, Naruto no se había inmutado, sabía perfectamente que merecía ese golpe y más por su tonta estupidez. Neji lo soltó del cuello jadeando, tranquilizándose porque las cosas no fueran a mayores… después de todo el rubio seguía siendo el Hokage de Konoha y él un simple ANBU al servicio del ojiazul.

Ten-ten soltó un suspiro, agradeciendo al cielo por que su amigo aún tuviera un poco de cordura, pues no quería verlo condenado en la cárcel de Konoha. Ino abrió los ojos poco a poco y se tranquilizó.

- Neji…

- No digas nada - cortó el ojiperla a su superior - si en verdad la amas… - volteó hacia otra parte para no verlo a los ojos - ve por ella. - concluyó.

- Gracias. - fue lo único que escuchó del ojiazul, para después oír como la ventana corrediza se deslizaba…

- ¡Naruto tu no puedes! - exclamó la rubia pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ojiazul ya se había ido.

- Neji, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó la castaña acercándose a él.

- Si… - contestó mirando hacia el suelo con una mirada triste - Solo espero que la encuentre y Hiashi-sama no se entere - murmuró.

•

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta, había escuchado lo sucedido, las razones del rubio, su confusión y hasta su engaño protagonizado por él hacia su hija… pero en lo que más había puesto su atención era en su arrepentimiento.

Cerró sus ojos e inhaló. Su sobrino había actuado bien, tal cual lo haría él mismo. Neji había tomado una excelente decisión, digno de un hombre y del apellido Hyuga.

Sin más dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. No tenía caso intervenir.

•

El rubio activó su modo senin para ir tras su prometida, y con ayuda y chakra del Kyubi pudo apresurar el paso. No había tiempo que perder, pronto amanecería y no debía de darse el lujo de peder a la persona que amaba.

•

Hinata llegó a la próxima aldea, en el letrero de bienvenida podía leerse "Bienvenidos a la aldea de la hierba". Suspiró hondamente para tranquilizarse, estaba apunto de adentrarse a lo que sería su nueva vida. Una vida sin amigos de la infancia, sin ser heredera de un poderoso clan y sin Naruto…

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron al pensar en lo que había dejado, pero no dolía. Dolía más no poseer el amor del rubio.

- ¡Bienvenida! - exclamó el vigilante. Un hombre canoso y con algunas arrugas en su rostro. No pasaba de los cincuenta, pero parecía buena persona - ¿Es nueva por aquí? - preguntó haciéndole plática.

- S-Si - respondió la ojiperla obsequiándole una sonrisa sutil.

- ¡Bien!, espero que le agrade su estancia en este pequeño pueblo. - comentó gustoso y sonriente

- M-Muchas gracias. - Hinata hizo una reverencia y siguió adentrándose a la aldea… a su nuevo hogar.

•

Unos minutos después el mismo vigilante vió a otra chica detenerse a las puertas de la aldea.

- ¡Bienvenida! - volvió a exclamar alegre a la nueva visitante - ¿Es nueva por aquí? - preguntó, más sin embargo ella no respondió y pasó de largo - Que raro - se dijo viendo por donde la chica se iba.

•

- _¡Sakura! _- se dijo muy alarmado el rubio después de detectar el chakra de su prometida y de la persona de quien menos se imaginaba - _¡Que diablos hace ella ahí! -_ frunció el ceño furiosamente y apresuró el paso a una velocidad increíble… no debía y no quería permitir que Sakura encontrase a Hinata antes que él.

•

La pelirrosa se detuvo a inspeccionar el lugar, buscando personas que le pudieran dar informes con respecto a la Hyuga, pero nadie había visto nada o simplemente se confundían de persona… si no se apresuraba iba a llevarse toda la tarde sin encontrar a la de ojos perlas.

•

Hinata veía hacia los alrededores, muchos comerciantes empezaban a abrir sus locales pues el sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte anunciando un nuevo y vigoroso día… un día en que si nada hubiera ocurrido, esa misma tarde cuando el sol se ocultase, ya se estaría casando con la persona que amaba…

¡Que grandes giros daba la vida en tan solo un par de días!

Giros que solo le dañaban el alma.

- ¡Hinata! - gritaron tras de ella.

La ojiperla quedó paralizada en su lugar, conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz. ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía allí?…

.

_**Continuará**_

.

_¡Claro si me dejan un hermoso, lindo y amenazante review! C:_

_**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Ustedes me hacen el día… **__y la tarde, la noche, la madrugada, etc, etc. XDDD, los quiero muxooo y por eso si me dejan review me comprometo a continuar :B además que ya viene el final y bueno ya verás las sorpresas que traigo (?), pero… ¿Quién será quien llegó primero? ¡Averígüenlo! ~muajajajajaja_

_Ya saben, los personajes son de mi súper-iper-sexy-sensei Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografías son gratis y…_

_**¿Le dejarían review a esta autora loca? C: **_


	9. Confesiones ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo - Fic**

- ¡Hinata! - gritaron tras de ella.

La ojiperla quedó paralizada en su lugar, conocía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz. ¿Pero como? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía allí?

**Cap. 9 - Confesiones.**

- ¡Al fin te encontré!** - **exclamó aquella chica un tanto jadeante.

**- **¿Q-Qué se te ofrece, Sakura-san? - sin voltear y sin inmutarse Hinata habló desde su lugar.

Sakura frunció el ceño por aquella actitud que le ofrecía la ojiperla.

- Hablar contigo. ¿No es obvio? - dijo altaneramente y pronto se acercó a ella muy molesta, pues Hinata no había hecho el más mínimo intento de darle la cara.

- Dime. - fue lo único que dijo la ojiperla.

- Por qué. - pasó al lado de ella. - ¡Por qué! - exclamó muy enojada poniéndose frente de la ojiperla - ¡Por qué aún sabiendo lo que pasó entre Naruto y yo actúas así! - recriminó muy enfadada.

- Así como. - Hinata se hizo la desentendida.

- ¡Así como si nada! ¡Como si esto no te afectara! - gritó a lo alto llamando la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí.

- Yo… - titubeó por unos instantes y el solo recordar lo que había pasado dos días antes, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas - y-yo solo quiero que él sea feliz. - respondió frustrada.

- ¡Maldita sea no me vengas con esas estupideces! - gruñó muy enojada la de ojos jades.

Hinata no entendía su presencia allí, pero verla a los ojos le dolía, verla de frente la lastimaba… porque en cierta forma le tenía celos y envidia. Naruto la prefería a ella… siempre lo había hecho, ella estaba por encima de los demás, aún cuando Naruto se había propuesto matrimonio. Sakura siempre fue el amor de su amado… y ella le correspondía. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía allí?

- ¡Y-Ya te dejé el camino l-libre! - por primera vez en su vida Hinata se vió en la necesidad de alzar la voz - ¡¿Q-Qué más quieres de mi S-Sakura-san?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué más quería de ella?… bufó por unos momentos para soltar un "_estúpida"_. Sakura Haruno no necesitaba nada de ella, pero si lo veía de otra forma… si, si necesitaba algo.

- ¡Me acosté con tu prometido! - gritó enoja, haciendo que la gente estuviera atenta a aquella discusión - ¡Tuvimos sexo a dos días de tu boda! - escupió aquellas palabras como si se trataran de veneno para perforar más a aquel débil y triste corazón fracasado - ¡Él me hizo suya! ¡¿No lo entiendes? - Hinata derramó más lágrimas… no lo soportaba y sin embargo aún seguía allí escuchando como las otras personas que detenían su andar solo por ver lo que la otra pudiera hacer.

- ¡B-Basta! - pidió por lo bajo.

- ¡No! - exclamó con ira - ¡Lo disfrutamos! ¡Ambos disfrutamos!

- N-No sigas - pidió Hinata sollozando, tapándose los oídos como si con eso pudiera alejarse de su realidad.

Infantil.

Ante la mirada de todos podría interpretarse que Hinata parecía infantil con aquella situación.

Pero eso a Sakura le enfureció más.

- ¡Estúpida! - exclamó enojada y pronto la tomó de los hombros en un arrebato - ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Eres una estúpida! - volvió a repetir encolerizada mientras la jaloneaba - ¡Esa noche me convertí en la amente de Naruto! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? - decía muy furiosa - ¡¿Acaso no piensas hacer nada? - gritó.

- ¡M-Me haces daño! - exclamó por respuesta la ojiperla muy dolida.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gruñó - ¡Deja de hacerte la mosquita muerta! - decía apretándole fuertemente ambos brazos y jaloneándola cada vez más - ¡Anda vamos! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Dame una cachetada! ¡Golpéame! ¡Pero maldita sea, has algo! - gritaba histérica.

Sin duda, lo que Sakura quería era provocar a la ojiperla. Quería que se defendiera ante lo que ella había hecho. Quería y deseaba con todas su fuerzas que Hinata le respondiera con la misma agresividad que utilizaba ella, pues tanta amabilidad y compasión de la ojiperla la llegaba a asfixiar. Ella quería por lo menos decirle a todos que Hinata Hyuga no era como la conocían, que solo bastaba agresividad y ésta correspondía igual o de peor manera… pero no.

Hinata seguía llorando sin hacer nada. ¡¿Por qué?

- ¡Eres una tonta! - Gritó empujándola fuertemente, haciendo que Hinata cayera al piso.

Las personas que veían aquella escena querían meterse, se sentían impotentes por tanta agresividad mientras la otra no soltaba alguna cachetada o mínimo una ofensa para defenderse.

- Eres… ¡Eres la gran estúpida de Konoha! - escupió la de ojos jades - ¡TE ODIO HINATA HYUGA! ¡TE ODIO! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus mejillas - ¡Te odio porque eres la chica perfecta! - confesó amargamente - ¡Te odio porque tienes todo lo que yo no pude tener! - lloró - ¡Te odio porque a pesar de haberte defendido no lo hiciste! ¡Nunca dejaste que el odio te dominara!… ¡N-No perdiste tu _clase_! - se quitó agriamente las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y la miró por unos segundos ahí sentada en el suelo -¡Te odio con toda mi alma Hinata Hyuga! - dijo rencorosa.

- S-Sakura-san… y-ya no sigas por favor. - murmuró dolida por aquellas palabras, pues sabía que ella misma no tenía la culpa de ser como era. Pero Sakura no se detuvo.

- ¿Y sabes por qué más te odio? - preguntó conteniendo el dolor que empezaba a surgir en su pecho - Por que me has arrebatado lo único que yo tenía. - dijo entre dientes mientras cerraba fuertemente sus manos en un puño. Hinata no entendía a que se refería. - Si Hinata… Me has quitado el amor de Naruto. - tembló al decir aquellas palabras. La ojiperla la miró desconcertada sin decir nada. Sakura sintió como algo amargo subía hasta su boca y pronto se sintió tonta al decir aquello.

- S-Sakura-san no…

El detonante fue su _dulce_ voz.

- ¡Cállate! - exclamó dolida, Sakura no necesitaba ninguna compasión y menos viniendo de ella. Quizás quedaría mal frente a todos, pero no se iba ir de ahí, no sin antes haberse sacado todo lo que dañaba su alma. - Naruto te ama… mientras yo utilicé todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, el no dejó de pensar en ti. Porque cuando le confesé que lo amaba, él me rechazó por ti. - Hinata se entristeció por alguna razón o más bien por ella, pero su corazón empezó a bombear de felicidad y nerviosismo. - ¡Te odio porque ante todos eres "buena" mientras yo soy "mala" - se enfureció al recordar las miradas de odio y rencor que le habían dirigido tanto Ino como Ten-ten en aquella ceremonia… hasta ahora se daba cuenta del _por qué _de esas miradas. Ellas sabían lo que había hecho y a pesar de tener de excusa su amor hacia el rubio, se pusieron de parte de aquella persona que tenía enfrente… - ¡Te odio porque todos te quieren! - gruñó desgarrándose - ¡Y TE ODIO MÁS PORQUE ÉL TE AMA!

Cuando se dio cuenta ya le había gritado aquellas palabras y su cuerpo involuntariamente se había movido con rabia para zarparte un golpe que iba de lleno a ella, a quien le había rebatado su amor.

Hinata vió venir aquel golpe con mucha furia, sintió su alma estremecerse y cerró sus ojos indefensa, esperándose aquel arrebato de la pelirrosa.

Una ráfaga de aire inundó el ambiente, un golpe se escuchó y muchas almas se estremecieron.

Un rubio ojiazul llegaba inesperadamente a aquel encuentro, viendo furiosamente a aquella pelirrosa.

Sakura yacía en el frío suelo, con la mano derecha sobre su roja mejilla producto de una bofetada, la primera que había recibido en su vida, la primera que venía de… _él_. Abrió en grande sus ojos, jamás lo había visto tan furioso.

Hinata abrió poco a poco los ojos un tanto temerosa y delante de ella detalló aquella capa blanca que ondeaba en el aire y que tenía grabado en grande la palabra "_Hokage_" en letras rojas…

Conocía perfectamente a quién pertenecía aquel título.

- N-Naruto… - susurró asustada.

_Continuará..._

_¡Perdonen la tardanza! :'( ¿__**Y bien**__? ¿__**Quieren conti**__? Si __**no**__ quieren __**hasta ahí lo dejo **__y ya no le sigo :) jijiji no, __**no soy tan cruel **__:D pero apóyenme con un review ¿si? Se los agradecería mucho ^^ porque así ustedes me muestran que están interesados por este fic y que esperan lo más pronto posible su conti :B recuerden que los reviews son mi motor para seguir escribiendo. No importa que no tengan cuenta, pueden dejar sus lindos comentarios :) __**pero si NO quieren conti, entonces NO dejen review :'(**_

_***¡Muchas Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Por los reviews! ¡Y por lo ánimos en FaceBook! **__(porque ahí me animaron a continuar, sobretodo ¡Gracias Bere!) __**=) ¡A todos y cada uno de ustedes los quiero mucho por alentarme con sus comentarios!* (**__aprovéchenme ahora que tengo toooooodo el tiempo para seguir actualizando y dejen sus peticiones de contis ^^__**)**_

_Y bueno, ya saben: las faltas de ortografía son apropósito porque son gratis e.é (naaaaah!), los personajes son de mi sensei Masashi Kishimoto y…_

_**¿Me dejarán review? Recuerden que si **__**NO**__** quieren conti, entonces **__**NO**__** dejen review T^T**_


	10. Esperanza ƸӜƷ

**La boda de mi mejor amigo. - Fic**

Hinata abrió poco a poco los ojos un tanto temerosa y delante de ella detalló aquella capa blanca que ondeaba en el aire y que tenía grabado en grande la palabra "Hokage" en letras rojas…

Conocía perfectamente a quién pertenecía aquel título.

- N-Naruto… - susurró asustada.

**Cap. 10 – Esperanza.**

- Será mejor que te expliques – dijo el rubio entre dientes, haciendo mucho esfuerzo por no gritarle a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- Y-Yo… - Sakura estaba asustada, su cuerpo temblaba de solo mirar a aquel ojiazul hecho una fiera, quien defendía a lo que más amaba… sus ojos se humedecieron y en su garganta se hizo un nudo que dolía con el pasar de los segundos – ¡P-Perdóname! – Lloró tapándose la cara - ¡Perdóname! – volvió a repetir mientras varios gemidos salían de su boca.

Hinata veía aquella escena, su semblante se entristeció y un sinfín de remordimientos acapararon en su ser. – Sakura no tenía la culpa – se dijo. Nadie tenía la culpa de enamorarse de Naruto y ella lo sabía muy bien.

El rubio sintió pena por su amiga, pero aún así no le perdonaba el que ella – en un arranque de ira – se fuera contra Hinata.

Hinata.

El solo recordar su nombre hacía que su cuerpo temblara y que sintiera su cuerpo pesado… ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a mirarla a la cara? ¡Estúpido!, si… era un estúpido. Escuchó la tierra moverse, unas sandalias pusieron lentamente en pie a un frágil y diminuto cuerpo; y fue ahí cuando tomó valor para voltearse. Su semblante furioso cambió en un segundo por uno triste y avergonzado… ¿Qué le diría a Hinata?

- ¿Estás bien? – articuló cuando sentía que el mundo se paraba con solo verla a los ojos. Esos ojos dulces y puros que no tenían la culpa del engaño que él había protagonizado.

- S-Si. – respondió Hinata, no cortante más bien sin palabras que decirle.

- Supe que te había ido… - comentó vacilante el rubio. – Yo… yo no quiero perderte. – eran unas difíciles palabras que salían avergonzadas de su boca. Hinata bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada. El rubio sintió como varias dudas azotaban internamente a la Hyuga y no queriendo perderla se acercó a ella. – Te amo Hinata.

Sencillas, fáciles y hasta podría decirse _insignificantes palabras_ ardieron en el corazón de Hinata. Ella no lo soportó más y una lágrima amargamente dichosa salió de sus ojos perlas para rodar sobre su mejilla. Naruto al verla llorar la jaló hacia sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Hinata se aferró a él y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, aspirando su aroma, impregnándose de su ser.

- Perdóname. – pidió el rubio estrechándola más contra sí. – estaba confundido, perdóname.

- N-No hay nada que p-perdonar – respondió la ojiperla sorbiendo sus lágrimas – y-yo… yo ya te perdoné d-desde el mismo momento en que estuviste con Sakura-san… - Aquellas palabras dolieron en el pecho del rubio y por unos momentos se encontró sin saber qué responder. - ¿S-Sabes? – Dijo tristemente Hinata – M-Muchas veces soñé con que t-tú me dijeras estas p-palabras… - sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas y su voz comenzó a quebrarse – S-Soñaba con el día en que t-tú me dedicaras un t-te amo…

A Naruto el mundo se le movió, una opresión en el pecho se hizo presente y un remordimiento explotó en su interior, él también derramó unas lágrimas.

- ¡Te amo, créelo! – dijo desesperado porque ella le creyera y que regresara con él.

Las personas que estaban a los alrededores pronto empezaron a murmurar, muchos de ellos se entristecieron por lo que acababan de escuchar y otros tantos compadecieron a la chica. Sakura sintió que no encajaba en ese lugar y como pudo se paró del suelo y caminó despacio hacia otra dirección.

Hinata se separó lentamente de él y Naruto la tomó del rostro para que lo viera.

- Hinata… regresa conmigo – pidió al borde de la locura. – Por favor… déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti. – su voz sonó sincera y vulnerable. Hinata quedó callada por unos instantes, luego bajó la cabeza y negó

- N-Necesito tiempo. – dijo suavemente.

Naruto sintió su mundo desmoronarse después de escucharla hablar… ¿Acaso Hinata ya no lo quería?, su corazón se oprimió de solo pensarlo y la falta de aire se hizo presente.

- P-Pero…

- P-Por favor. – Susurró tristemente – N-Necesito tiempo para pensar…

- ¿Qué quieres pensar? – Interrumpió desesperado el rubio, negándose a la idea de perderla - ¿Es que acaso ya no me amas? – Se horrorizó de solo decirlo – si es así yo…

Por segunda vez en su vida, Hinata se había atrevido a hacer algo por amor.

Besó sus labios para callarlo y sus palabras murieron en su boca; quería hacerle saber que estaba equivocado, que ella lo amaba a pesar de todo y que estaba agradecida por ser correspondida. El rubio por un instante se sorprendió, pero cuando quiso corresponderle y estrecharla una vez más entre sus brazos, ella se separó inesperadamente.

- Hinata…

- Te amo. – Interrumpió – p-pero necesito tiempo.

Naruto ya no quiso contradecirla, sabía que era lo mejor para ella, porque el engaño había sido reciente y aún faltaba porque esa herida cicatrizara en el corazón de la Hyuga.

- Promete… prométeme que nos volveremos a ver. – dijo sombríamente.

Hinata sonrió agradecida y en un impulso acarició la mejilla del rubio.

- Así será. – aceptó.

Sin más que decir o hacer Hinata dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar… tenía un gran camino por recorrer, nuevos lugares la estaban esperando.

- ¡Juro que cuando te vuelva a ver no te dejaré ir! – exclamó Naruto desde su lugar. Hinata sonrió hacia sus adentros… ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderlo cuando se volvieran a ver, pero primero debía de olvidar, debía de enterar todo ese cruel recuerdo que le causaban nuevas heridas al corazón… lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se alejaba, lágrimas que solo anunciaban el fin de su sufrimiento y el inicio de algo nuevo y desconocido.

Desde lo lejos Naruto la vió partir y aunque fuese un hombre y el Hokage más respetado de todas las naciones ninjas se permitió llorar, se permitió sacar todo ese dolor que le causaba la partida de Hinata… su Hinata, a quien había perdido solo por un capricho de su infancia.

- _Jamás te olvidaré Hinata… te amo y te estaré esperando aquí hasta que tú regreses a mí_… - Esas palabras fueron dichas al viento, mismas palabras que aguardaban la esperanza de tenerla de vuelta, porque la amaba y la esperanza era lo último que moría en este mundo.

**FIN.**

_Holaaaa, ratones con colaaa! :3_

_¿Qué?, ¿No les había dicho que ya iba a ser fin?, waaaaaaaa que ingrata soy! T.T pero well~ si, tal como lo leyeron: FIIIIIN! xDDD lastimosamente ya no los puedo chantajear con la conti para que me dejen un review DDD; así que espero que esta historia les haya gustado y entretenido :3_

**_Agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y por seguirme capítulo a capítulo en este fic, ¡Los amo muchísimo! Y me los comería ahora mismo… pero es de noche y escucho ruido e.e así que mejor no xDDD y bueno ahora que estoy con tiempo solo les quiero agradecer este año más que estuvieron conmigo, regañándome, aconsejándome, siguiéndome por FaceBook, también por los tomatazos, indirectas y agresiones en mi contra -.- supongo que estos son algunos gajes del oficio xDDD pero well~ ¡Un año más! ¡Gracias en verdad!_**

**_Y por cierto, ya que estamos en estas épocas de amor y paz, solo les quiero desear una muy pero muy feliz Navidad y próspero año 2012! ¡Que Kishimoto nos llene de alegría con mucho NaruHina al full en el próximo año! :3 y que santa les traiga muchos regalos y no carbón como a mi e.e Pásensela de lo más lindo en compañía de sus seres queridos, ámenlos mucho y sean felices hoy y siempre :) ~Los quiere su amiga Kenniana Gez :D_**

_Y bueno… ya saben, los personajes son de mi buen amigo Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía ¡Son gratis! Wiii y… tampoco es por sobornar… pero si quieren epílogo ya saben lo que tienen que hacer xDDDD_

_Y si les gustó, déjenme un review :3 y si quieren epilogo también xDDD_

_En fin, ¿**Serían tan amables y hermosos de dejarme un review**? :)_


End file.
